Yugioh Zexal!: Eternal Chosen
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: A free-spirited, happy, carefree boy named Keenan Serpentine's destiny begins and he, with friends and enemies, will have to battle the forces of evil to save the world from total annihilation. All cards will be used. PM me if you want to collaborate and/or submit an OC. NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE OCs.
1. A New Tale

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Chosen  
Chapter 1: A New Tale

Hello everyone! This is Wallopingfiend103 here with another Zexal story. Eternal Wishes was a…well, somewhat of a success, which I thank you all for, but I am starting a new one, hopefully more successful. Um, I found this amazing story called Yugioh! GSTART and I highly recommend because it will be the best story you all will ever read, along with mine of course. Anyways, because of that awesome story, I will also have a theme song for this story, but I do not own it. Now, this story has every card in the game, including anime and manga cards. And the anime rules apply. Um, that's it-oh, for this chapter and every chapter in this story, I do not own Yugioh! or any of the other series. I only own many of the cards, the OCs in this story, and some of their decks. Now, let's just begin. Oh, and this story takes place in an AU from Zexal.

* * *

_**I Look Up at the Sky Because You Are There by Kaori Asoh. Owned by her, I believe.**_

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength) _

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl and a silhouetted monster with wings behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (The silhouetted girl and boy stand behind Keenan in support) _

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a little kid with a small silhouetted monster flying with her joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it) _

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners) _

* * *

"Master. When can we wreak havoc upon this pitiful world?" A figure, with a male voice, in a silver cloak with a dragon on the backside asked.

"Relax Nocturnal. Our game will begin very soon. I must find…the 'Chosen One'." Another male figure in a dark silver cloak also with a dragon on the backside said.

"Let me find this 'chosen one'."

"He will reveal himself when the time is right. Kalka!" Then another silver-cloaked figure appeared from the floor and bowed. "Sir?"

"Prepare. I will send you to go seek out this "Chosen One". I can sense that his destiny will start soon."

"Sir!" The figure known as Kalka disappeared back into the ground through a portal. "You better not fail me Kalka." The second figure said out loud. "Let me follow him Master." Nocturnal said.

"No. Kalka is strong. He will not fail me. I am confident. I will get what I want and no one will stop me!"

"And I will be right there with you."

"Excellent."

* * *

"_Mommy, don't go." A young Keenan cried. The mom kneeled to the little kid's face. "Keenan. It's okay. I will be back one day. I have to go and protect our country."_

"_But I don't want you to go! Get someone else!"_

_The mother smiled. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to go. I made an oath to our country."_

"_Sweetie. Is there no other way?" A male asked._

"_No." The mother went over and grabbed a gold container and handed it to the young Keenan. "Sweetie. Before you were born, I used to be a great Duel Monsters player, and one day I want you to follow in my footsteps." He grabbed the container and tried to open it, but his mother stopped him. "No sweetie. Open it when the time is right."_

"_When will it be mommy?"_

"_You'll know." The mother faced the male. "Honey, I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." They both gave each other a peck and the mother looked to the young Keenan again. "When I return, I want a duel."_

"_But mommy!"_

"_Goodbye sweetie." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and one to her husband and left, waving as she did._

Keenan woke up from his dream only by the ringing of his phone. Slowly, Keenan answered his phone. "Uh...h-hello?" He asked groggily.

"Dude! Where are you?" A male voice yelled-asked.

"U-uh…wha…?"

"Dude! Did you forget?! The store tournament! The finals are coming up and you aren't here yet!"

"Uhh…"

"YOU'RE in the finals! Your opponent is getting decided right now! Get down here!" Hearing that, my eyes shot open. "Oh shoot! Really!?"

"Really! You worked too hard to be disqualified because you overslept!"

"I totally forgot! Give me 20 minutes!"

"You better hurry!" Keenan and the male got off the phone and the former jumped out of bed, throwing his phone on his desk and got dressed. About 10 minutes later, he was ready. He had silver hair, with light red streaks in it and a bang of the same colors covering some of his right eye. He had a red shirt with an armored shining werewolf on it. He had black baggy pants and a belt with a Deck holder. He had white and blue sneakers and silver gloves. He went over to his desk and placed his cell phone in his pocket and grabbed his Duel Disk, deck and gazer. He looked at the watch he was wearing and growled. "Grrr…only 10 minutes." Keenan smiled. "I can make it!" He ran outside, locking the door on the way out and jumping over the blue car in the driveway. As he jumped over the car, he pulled out the skate wheels that were in his shoes. **(A/N: I'm not sure what the shoes are called, but it's those shoes with the skate wheels built into them)**

Keenan hit the ground and began skating towards a card shop. Being stupid on the way there, he jumped over cars and spun around with all sorts of animals that were out and about. But when he saw that time was running out, he stopped and just made his way as quickly as he could.

"Magical Android, attack directly!" A futuristic-clothed woman equipped with futuristic weapons shot at him with her gun, defeating him. "No-!"

Opponent: Champion  
Opponent: 0

"And the winner is Blake Carson!" The shopkeeper, being the MC, announced. The Augmented Reality disappeared as the spectators erupted in cheer for the boy known as Blake. "Blake is so cool!" A boy yelled. "He is SO dreamy!" A girl cried. "No one can defeat Blake!" Another boy said with a smile.

"No way! My friend Keenan will defeat whoever stands in his way!" The boy from earlier said with a clenched fist and smile.

"Yeah right mister!" The second boy said.

"Just wait and see!" The male looked at the entrance and frowned. _"Don't make me wrong Keenan."_

The clapping and cheering stopped and the MC continued. "Alright! With that duel out of the way, we will move on to the final duel of the Raga Store Tournament! We have our on my left side, the winner of the last duel, Blake Carson!" Blake Carson was of Caucasian descent with medium-length spiky, black hair. He was wearing a red shirt with a black vest over it and cargo pants. He had the back of his hair tied into a small ponytail. The spectators cheered again but were soon settled down. Blake smiled. "Who is the chump who's going to try and duel me!?"

"And on my right side, we have a duelist who is not well-known and a sort of beginner of sorts! But he did make it all the way to the finals! Help me welcome…." The MC gestured to where Keenan would be, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Uh...um…it seems as if Blake's opponent is not here yet!" The audience began yelling and booing. "Calm down everyone! I will give our finalist 5 minutes. If he is not here in that amount of time, he will be eliminated!"

"Come on Keenan…" The male said.

* * *

Keenan was still skating towards the card shop, dodging people and obstacles. "Oops sorry!" Keenan was looking back to see how the woman was after he almost ran over her and he didn't see the man with the corndog in front of him and he skated right past him with such speed that it made the man drop his corn dog. "Oops! Sorry sir!"

"Watch where you're going! Grr…kids these days…" Keenan looked back in front of him and smiled as he saw the card shop ahead. "Yes! I'm here! Whoa…uh-oh!" Keenan suddenly found himself going too fast and he tried to warn everyone. "Watch out! I can't stop! Everyone, move!" The people heard Keenan and moved out of the way, but Keenan was still going too fast and couldn't stop fast enough and because of that, even though he smoothly skated in the store, he couldn't stop in time, and collided with the kids in there. "Ahhhh!"

The male who called Keenan earlier was lucky enough to get out of the way and he sweat-dropped. "…You made it Keenan."

"Ugh…g-get off of me!" A kid cried. The other kids who were caught in the collision began to bicker too. Keenan reverted back to his shoes and stood up and faced the male who escaped the collision. The male was of African-American descent with black, curly hair, a silver vest with a white logo shirt underneath, cargo pants and black shoes. He had a pair of goggles on his head and large rings on his wrists. "Hey man!"

"Dude! What took you!?"

Keenan rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry. I overslept."

"Again!?"

"Y-yeah. But I had the dream again. About my mom?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. I never had them before the time before this. I wonder why recently."

"Well, you almost got disqualified."

"Yeah. I got to be more careful next time huh? Haha." Keenan looked around, like he was looking for someone. "Hey, where's Harper?"

"With her brother, in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah, her brother's scared to go to the bathroom alone."

"Yeah."

"Can we start the duel now?" The MC asked with an attitude.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ready! But I don't want Harper to miss my awesome victory!"

"Don't worry, I won't miss it." Harper said. Keenan and his friend turned their heads and saw a girl standing there with a little kid. Harper was of Caucasian descent and had long, curly red crimson hair. She wore a pink blouse and had a red flower in her hair. She had a curvaceous figure and a big bust which usually gained Keenan and his friend bumps on their head due to their stupidity, stupidity being Harper's personal word.

"Dang girl! You fine!" Keenan's friend said. But all he experienced next was a hit to the head, making him fall to the floor. "O-ow! Ow! That hurt Harper! What was that for?!"

"You just don't learn, do you? Your stupidity is starting to take over again."

"I'm just being a guy. Ow, that hurt!" Keenan's friend cried. He rubbed the bump to make the swelling go down as Keenan just laughed at his two friends. Harper glared at him. "You want to be like Xavier?"

"No. No, I'm fine."

"Ahem! Can we please get the final duel started!?" The MC asked, impatiently.

"Oh, sorry. Let's start this! Who's my opponent!?"

"I am!" Blake said with his arms crossed. He was tapping his feet. "Can you waste any more of my time?"

"You're just itching to lose to me huh?"

"Pfft…in your dreams! Let's start!" Blake threw his Duel Disk into the air and it extracted, revealing the Monster, Spell/Trap card zone, graveyard and deck area. Keenan did the same thing except as his Duel Disk was in the air, he pulled out his deck and when his Duel Disk fell back down, in perfect synchronization, Keenan inserted in his deck and then armed his Duel Disk. The duelists, the spectators and the shopkeeper put on their Duel Gazers and the area was replicated; everyone now in Augmented Reality. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established." **A computerized voice said.

"DUEL!" The two yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Blake: 4000  
Keenan: 4000

"The better duelist takes the first turn. I draw!" Blake drew his 6th card and smiled. "I summon Pandaborg(LV 4) in Attack Position." A mechanical panda bear appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1400)

"I'll give you a chance. I end my turn."

Keenan placed his fingers on the top card of his deck and smiled. "Okay mom. Let's win this. I draw!" Keenan drew a card and looked over his hand. It contained **Grey Condor, Gravity Collapse, Charcoal Inpachi, Instant Linger, Descending Lost Star and Grave Warrior. **

"I summon Grey Condor(LV 3) in Attack Position." A grey-head bald eagle with black feathers appeared. (ATK: 800/DEF: 800-Tuner)

Some of the spectators gasped in surprise. But Xavier smiled. "He's not done."

"They'll see." Harper said while caressing her brother's hair. Blake smirked. "You're kidding. 800 ATK? You could have at least summoned him in DEF position. But if you want to lose quicker, that's fine with me."

"You haven't seen anything yet! When Grey Condor is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. Say hello to Grave Warrior(LV 3)!" A zombie with bandages around it and rotten teeth appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400) **(A/N: This monster is a mixture of a Re-Dead from the Legend of Zelda Series and Grave Squirmer.) **

Xavier smiled since he knew what was going to happen next. Keenan smiled. "Okay Blake! Next, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Grey Condor and Grave Warrior to Xyz Summon Grenosaurus(Rank 3) in Attack Position." The two monsters turned into orange and purple particles and disappeared into the portal that appeared and a half-machine, half-orange-red dinosaur appeared. 2 orbs of fire appeared and started floating around Grenosaurus. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900)(OLU: 2)

"Grenosaurus, attack Pandaborg!" The former monster ran up to the latter and destroyed it with its fire breath.

Blake: 3700

"Then I detach an Overlay Unit to inflict 1000 points of damage to you."

"Oh no!" One of the floating fire orbs disappeared and Grenosaurus breathed fire at Blake, making him guard himself with his arms. "Ahhhh!"

Blake: 2700  
Keenan: 4000

Keenan began jumping for joy. "Aw yeah! I'm in the lead now! I dominated that turn! No one can defeat my Grenosaurus!" Xavier held his head as he shook it. "He won't learn, will he?"

"He's too confident." Harper said.

"You're stupid." Blake said, making Keenan stop. "Stupid? Who are you calling stupid?"

"I'm just getting started. When Pandaborg is destroyed through battle, for 800 Life Points, I get another Psychic monster." Blake fanned his deck and summoned a card. "This is Pandaborg, just in case you weren't paying attention. I'm the best in this store, which means I'm the best in the city!" Keenan clenched his fist. "You haven't met _me _before."

Blake: 1900

"Just watch the pro at work." Blake drew a card.

Outside, a figure in a silver cloak was walking when he noticed the commotion in the store. He stayed outside and started to watch. Blake studied his hand and played a card. "I send Pandaborg to the graveyard to Tribute Summon Final Psychic Ogre(LV 5) in Attack Position." The former disappeared and a colorful creature with tentacles coming from its holes appeared. (ATK: 2200/DEF: 1700)

"Final Psychic Ogre, attack Grenosaurus!" Psychic Ogre used its tentacles to grab and destroy the fiery dinosaur.

Keenan: 3800

"And just like your monster, my own monster has an effect. I can pay 800 Life Points to add one of my Pandaborgs to my hand." Blake grabbed the card but threw another down. "I set 1 card and end my turn with this Spell; Poison of the Old Man. I choose to gain 1200 Life Points." A vial of green liquid appeared and Blake drank it. **(Blake's hand: 4)**

Blake: 2300

"Guess I'll give it a shot. I draw!" Keenan drew a card and smiled sheepishly. "Yes! First, I use Grave Warrior's effect. By banishing it, I can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower monster from my graveyard, but its effects are negated this turn and it cannot attack. Grey Condor, reappear my eagle!" The proud bald eagle reappeared and spread its wings. "Next, I Normal Summon Instant Linger(LV 1) in Attack Position." A totem pole with face paint on each head appeared. (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)

"Next, I'll Tune Grey Condor with Instant Linger to Synchro Summon Tiny Riveter(LV 4)." Grey Condor turned into three green rings. The rings passed through Instant Linger, which in turn, turned into one green ring. A beam of light then enveloped Instant Linger, passing through the rings and a little girl with long black hair, wearing silver armor and carrying a small sword appeared. (ATK: 1100/DEF: 800)

Blake smiled. "You kidding, right? She's weak! She can't possibly defeat my monsters!"

"Shut-up…" Keenan said quietly. Blake cupped his ear with a smile. "Huh? What was that? You have to speak up."

"Shut-up!" Keenan yelled, surprising everyone, even Blake. "I don't like when people call my deck weak; I chose these cards when I first started dueling them, and they proved to be strong. But now…I'll have to show you. Tiny Riveter!" She nodded and raised her small sword skyward. The sword started absorbing Final Psychic Ogre's power. (ATK: 2200)(FPO: 1100)

"What the….what just happened!?" Blake asked.

"The monster you called weak isn't so weak now, is she? That's her effect; she absorbs half of your monster's ATK, while your monster loses that amount. Tiny Riveter, attack Final Psychic Ogre!" Tiny Riveter, powered up, jumped up and downward slashed and destroyed the latter. The explosion as a result of it knocked Blake back into the wall. "Augh!"

Blake: 1200

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. (ATK: 1100)

Blake angrily drew a card from his deck. "First, say goodbye to your face-down with Mystical Space Typhoon!" A small typhoon appeared and blew away Keenan's Trap. "Next, I activate Emergency Teleport! I can Special Summon Psychic Commander(LV 3) from my deck!" Blake fanned his deck and a military creature riding on a UFO-like vehicle appeared. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800-Tuner)

"Next, I Normal Summon Psi-Beast(LV 2) in Attack Position." A white-furred best with a large, green mane and a mark on its chest appeared. (ATK: 700/DEF: 500)

"Next, I Tune Psychic Commander with Psi-Beast to Synchro Summon Magical Android(LV 5)." The Synchro Summoning ritual occurred and a female android with futuristic weapons appeared. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)

"But you think I'm done?! Oh no! I activate my face-down, Future Glow. I banish one Pandaborg and Magical Android gains 800 ATK." (ATK: 3200)

Keenan gulped. "Uh-oh. Without my face-down, I'm in trouble." He said to himself.

"This'll teach you to mess with me! Magical Android, attack Tiny Riveter!" Using one of her futuristic weapons, she attacked and destroyed Tiny Riveter. "Ahhh!"

Keenan: 1700

"Keenan!" Harper cried out. "I-I'm…okay." Keenan said as he stood up. "I'm okay."

"I set 1 card face-down. Try to defeat me now." 1 card appeared. Then, Magical Android rejuvenated Blake, to which he smiled. "Just to let you know, Magical Android gives me 600 Life Points for every Psychic monster I control, including her." **(Blake's Hand: 1)**

Blake: 1400

Keenan drew a card and looked at Magical Android. _"Hmm…that Magical Android will dig me into a hole if I don't destroy it. But I know those face-downs of his will protect her." _Keenan took a look at his hand. He drew a card and smiled. "Charcoal Inpachi and Mine Mole. Awesome. I set 1 monster and end my turn." Blake drew a card. "I summon Destructron(LV 4) in Attack Position." An alien in a robot suit appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400)

"And don't forget, I have Future Glow active, so Destructron gains 800 ATK." (ATK: 2400)

"Next, I'll use its effect to destroy that face-down of yours." Destructron conjured an energy ball and destroyed Keenan's Trap with it.

Blake: 400

"Destructron, attack that face-down monster! Once this attack hits, there's nothing to save you!" Destructron conjured another energy ball and shot it at the unknown monster. It was revealed to be a mole with a pink flower on its nose, wearing a yellow digging hat and carrying a pickaxe. It shielded itself by digging underground. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1200)

"I'm not out yet! It's Mine Mole, and once per turn, it's not destroyed by battle." Mine Mole surfaced.

"You must have forgotten. I still Magical Android, attack!" Using her weapons, Magical Android attacked and destroyed Mine Mole. "Next, I end my turn and I gain 1200 Life Points."

Blake: 1600

Keenan looked at the only card in his hand. "Charcoal Inpachi…if I don't draw a good card, I'll lose," Keenan looked at his friends, who looked worried. But Keenan smiled. "Don't worry guys, I'll win. Blake, let's do this! I draw!" Keenan drew a card, looked at it and smiled. "Just what I needed. Thanks deck. I use Pot of Greed. This card lets me draw 2 cards." Keenan drew two more times, smiling when he did. "Next, I discard 1 card to Special Summon Twist Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." A man in green armor with a tornado symbol on his chest with a twister as hands and a green cape appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200-Tuner)

"Next, I Normal Summon Lash Warrior(LV 3) in Attack Position." A western-clothed man holding a whip and wearing a cowboy hat appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900)

"But wait, I activate Lash Warrior's ability. Once per turn, you lose 500 Life Points." Lash Warrior twirled his whip in the air and struck Blake. "Oww!"

Blake: 1100

"That hurt!"

"Just wait. I'm not done. I Tune Twist Warrior with Lash Warrior!" The Synchro Summoning ritual occurred and a brown armored, muscled warrior appeared. He threw a couple of jabs as a taunt. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500)

"Say hello to Ground Warrior(LV 7), Blake." Blake looked up in awe at Keenan's monster. "Wow, that's powerful…b-but it's not strong than my Magical Android."

"Hold on, that's what his ability is for. But first, when Twist Warrior is used for a Synchro Summon after he was Special Summoned with his own effect, I can return 1 Spell or Trap card to your hand. Future Glow works."

The spirit of Twist Warrior appeared and caused a tornado that returned Future Glow to Blake's hand. (MA: 2400)(DT: 1600)

"Once per turn, I can destroy any non-flying monsters; basically it means all Dragon, Insect, Winged-Beast and Fairy-Type monsters are safe." Blake gasped as he looked at his two monsters. "But…mine are psychic…"

"That's right, so say goodbye to Magical Android!" Ground Warrior punched the ground and created a fissure that Magical Android fell into, getting destroyed.

Blake: 3100

"What?! Your Life Points went up!"

Blake smiled and pointed next to him. "Yeah, I activate Metaphysical Rejuvenation. For each Psychic-Type monster I control, I gain 1000 Life Points. So before my Magical Android was destroyed, I gained 2000 Life Points."

"I can still attack. Ground Breaker, attack Destructron!" Ground Breaker ran up to the latter, punched and destroyed it.

Blake: 2000  
Keenan: 1700

"I end my turn." Blake drew a card from his deck. (2). "I summon Pandaborg in Attack Position." A mechanical panda appeared.

"Next, I activate Psychokinesis. Because I control Pandaborg, I can destroy your Ground Warrior, but I take 1000 Life Points." Pandaborg destroyed Ground Warrior, but attacked Blake too.

Blake: 1000

"Are you ready to lose Keenan?"

Keenan was shocked as he looked at his side of the field. "No…I don't have anything to protect myself with."

"Pandaborg, attack Keenan directly!" Pandaborg attacked Keenan, knocking him down.

Blake: Champion  
Keenan: 0

The Augmented Reality disappeared as Xavier and Harper ran up to Keenan. "Keenan! Are you okay?!" Xavier asked. Keenan took off his Duel Gazer. "Yeah…I'm okay."

"And the winner is…Blake Carson!" The store owner announced. Blake Carson fans cheered and clapped for him.

"This sucks…I almost had him." Keenan said.

"You did great Keenan!" Harper said.

Keenan looked at his deck and smiled seconds later. "You know, you're right Harper. I did great!"

"Yeah." Blake then walked up to the trio. "As I thought, I won."

"Hey, you don't have to rub it in!" Xavier said. Blake smiled. "Hey, it's not my fault he lost."

"It's alright Xavier." Keenan said standing up. Keenan held out his hand and smiled. "Nice duel. I almost had you though." Blake looked at my extended hand for a while. Then he scoffed. "I don't shake hands with my defeated opponents." With another scoff, Blake took his leave. Outside, he almost bumped into the hooded figure, "Ugh…move out of the way," before walking off. The hooded figure looked at back into the store, and then disappeared.

"Okay everyone. Thanks for all of the participants that entered this little tournament!" The shopkeeper announced, still being the MC. "I had fun watching all of the action and cards batting!"

"Hey Keenan. You want to go get something to eat?" Xavier asked. Keenan sadly nodded. The two were about to leave, but something stopped them: his cell phone. "Aw man, whose calling?" Keenan pulled out his cell phone and checked the caller ID. "Oh, it's dad. Hello, dad? Uh-huh. Yeah, I'll be there." Keenan hung up and pocketed his phone. "Harper, Xavier, I gotta jet. Later." Keenan reverted to his skate-shoes and tried to skate out, but he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into the window. "Ouch." Xavier said, trying to look away. Harper shook her head. "Oh boy..."

"Oops, later." After looking where he was going, Keenan skated out of the shop.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it. At first, Keenan was going to win, but now he didn't. And besides, isn't it a nice change? You know, all of the protagonists won their first duels, so mine lost his. Please, if there are any mistakes or I need to include something or take out something, please pm me or review about , please R&R.

Keenan has another dream about his mother, but wakes up before he can learn anything. He decides to meet up with Harper and Xavier and go to the mall. While there, things go astray and Keenan decides to fix it. **Next Time: **Mall Call

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Keenan**

Grey Condor  
Level 3/WIND  
Winged-Beast/Tuner  
ATK: 800/DEF: 800

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your hand.

Grave Warrior  
Level 3/EARTH  
Zombie/Effect  
ATK: 1000/DEF: 400

When this card is in your graveyard, once per turn, you can banish this card to Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower monster from your graveyard. If you do, that monster's effect(s) are negated this turn and it cannot attack.

Instant Linger  
Level 1/EARTH  
?/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0

When this card is summoned, you can Special Summon 1 level 5 or lower monster from your hand. If you do, take 500 points of damage.

Tiny Riveter  
Level 4/EARTH  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 1100/DEF: 800

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, until the End Phase, select 1 monster your opponent controls. Halve the selected monster's ATK and this card gains the same amount.

Twist Warrior  
Level 4/WIND  
Warrior/Tuner  
ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200

By discarding 1 card, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summon by its own effect and used for a Synchro Summon, you can return 1 Spell or Trap card your opponent controls to his/her hand.

Lash Warrior  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 900

Once per turn, you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

Ground Warrior  
Level 7/EARTH  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500

Once per turn, select 1 non-Dragon, Fairy, Insect, or Winged-Beast-Type monster your opponent controls. Destroy that monster.


	2. Mall Call

Yugioh! Zexal: Destined Victories  
Chapter 2- Mall Call

Chapter 2 guys and girls. Oh, and some changes to the theme song. And I already told you who owns the theme song. Enjoy!

* * *

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure, revealed the be Kalka, appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior, revealed to be Xavier with his appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength)_

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl, revealed to be Harper and a silhouetted monster with wings, revealed to be Harpie Lady, behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (The silhouetted girl and boy stand behind Keenan in support)_

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a little kid with a small silhouetted monster flying with her and a silhouetted boy with a silhouetted armored warrior joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it)_

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners)_

Keenan was skating through the streets on his skate shoes, with some headphones on listening and singing to some music. "Now it's finna be some energy, we got the remedy. I'm in the vicinity of a person that can spit it with me. Feel the fire whenever we act up, everybody else is incompatible with the artillery, so forget about it when you hear about it 'cause it's too fast when I pass the baton to Busta…" But Keenan abruptly stopped when he looked up and saw that he was going to run into a man. "Ah! Move mister!" The man looked up from his phone and gasped. But he couldn't get out of the way in time and the two collided. "Ow!" Keenan yelled.

"G-get off me!" The man Keenan collided with yelled. Keenan got up and fixed himself. "Sorry sir."

"Yeah yeah! Move out of my way! I have to get to work."

"Sorry!" The man pushed Keenan, knocking him down, and stomped away. Keenan rubbed the back of his head. "Man, what was wrong with him!?" Keenan got back up and got back on track on his way to the card shop.

Keenan arrived to the card shop and reverted to his walking shoes. Keenan tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Can't you see?" A voice asked. Keenan turned around and was surprised. "Hey, you're…Bland!" Blake sweat-dropped, "Its _Blake_!"

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I was here earlier to see if I could get some cards for free. But Jim wasn't really feeling well, so he closed the shop early. He asked if I could stay for a while and tell everyone who comes to say to what I just said."

"Oh really? Aw, I was hoping to get some cards."

"You would be able to get some free cards if you won against me."

Keenan frowned. "Yeah, I lost, but next time we duel, I'll win!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." Blake started to walk away but Keenan stopped him. "Hey, are you really the best in the city?"

Blake stopped for a second. He then walked away, saying before he did, "Of course."

"The best…"

* * *

In a distant land, a large mansion-like castle could be seen and inside that castle, in a large room, two cloaked figures were talking. "Master. Kalka has not returned. He has failed."

"But he hasn't."

"What?" Just then, another cloaked figure rose up from a portal that appeared on the ground. The figure removed his hood. The cloaked figure, who was the Master, said, "Kalka, you have returned." Kalka had tattoos all over his head and no hair on his head. He raised his hand and the sleeve dropped, revealing a black gauntlet. "Master. I have found an interesting candidate to be the 'chosen one'. But he lost his duel. Although, he has the skills to stop us if he were to find us out."

"Okay. I want to test this person's skills. Go find him and take him out! We can't let him grow stronger and stop us." Kalka looked over to the other cloaked figure and smiled. "You sure you don't want Nocturnal to go? He doesn't think I can do it. He thought I failed."

"But you _did _fail. You didn't find the Chosen One. You found someone who you _think _is the Chosen One. The Master said to find the 'chosen one'. So, yeah. You did fail."

"Enough you two! Kalka, go!"

"Yes sir!" A portal appeared beneath Kalka and he disappeared into it and it disappeared. "You should have let me go." Nocturnal said.

"I should have?" The Master said, sounding like he was smiling. "Yes sir. Whoever this chosen one is, I can beat him! Easily!" The Master laughed with a demonic tone to it. "But how is that Nocturnal? The Chosen one could have been found. But we are not sure. So you in turn have no idea how this person's skills are. Haha!"

"You are right Master." The Master laughed even louder, spreading into the skies outside, scaring away the crows in the area.

* * *

Keenan returned home after finding out that the Raga store was closed. He walked inside the house and slammed the door. The noise caused a man to walk into the room with a smile. "Hey son."

"Hey dad."

"Where you been?"

"I tried to go to the Raga shop, but Jim left earlier. He was sick."

"Really? Hope he feels better."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'm going to head up to my room and go to sleep."

"Okay. Lunch will be ready when you wake up."

"Thanks dad." Keenan made his way up to his room and picked up a picture frame on his desk. It had a picture of a beautiful woman, around 40 years old. Keenan frowned. "When will you come back mom?" He put the frame down, took off his shoes and lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. He pulled out his deck and looked at it. Suddenly, a vision began to play in his mind. He was in a black space. He started to walk forward, but suddenly, a flash of white light appeared, blinding Keenan for a few seconds. When Keenan could see again, he found himself in a field of flowers. _"Huh? Where…where am I? Hey, this place…is familiar. Yeah! My mom and I used to come here all the time when I was younger. But why am I here?"_

_"Hello…son." A voice said. Keenan spun around and was shocked to see the person in front of him now. "Mo-mom? Mom! You're here, you're alive!" Keenan's mom shook her head. "I'm not really here son."_

_"Huh? What do you mean? I don't get it."_

_"Son. Listen. An evil is coming. A strong evil. An evil that will cause total annihilation if given the chance."_

_"Total…annihilation? It's not true."_

_"It is and I know that you have what it takes to defeat it. I've always known, since you were little."_

_"But if it's really true, how do I stop it?"_

_"I know you'll figure it out honey. After all, you are my son. I love you honey."_

_"Wait! How are you talking to me? Where are you?"_

_"Goodbye son."_ She blew Keenan a kiss and disappeared. Keenan, having fallen asleep, abruptly woke up. "What the…what was that? Was that a dream? A vision? And what was that about? What evil is coming?"

"Keenan! Keenan! There is someone here to see you!" Keenan's dad yelled out.

"…Coming!" Keenan went over and inserted his deck into his Duel Disk. He then headed downstairs and frowned when he saw Xavier sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came back to tell you to meet me and Harper at the mall later. She kind of…pressured me into going clothes shopping with her and I said you would come with me."

"What?! Clothes shopping!?"

"Sorry. But we might be able to sneak away while she's looking at clothes."

"I don't know. Maybe we should just stay with her. If she finds that we snuck off, she'll stomp our heads in!" Keenan said with a scared tone.

"Nonsense! Come on, do you really want to walk around for _hours_ looking at skirts and bras and panties?" Keenan began thinking about being with Harper and holding up skirts and bras and panties for Harper. He snapped out of it and shivered. "N-no. You're right. Okay, I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Great." Xavier waved goodbye to Keenan's dad, who waved back, and left. Keenan turned to his dad. Keenan's stomach suddenly growled. "Uh-oh….ahem…."

"Don't worry. I knew you would be hungry, so I ordered a pizza." Keenan's dad said with a smile.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Later that day, after going to sleep and waking up later, Keenan, armed with his Duel Disk, made his way to the mall. On the way there, in an alleyway, he saw Blake dueling someone. "Huh? I-is that…Blake?" Keenan got behind a wall and watched the duel from afar.

Blake only had 1000 Life Points, no monsters, 1 face-down and 1 card in his hand. On the other hand, his opponent had 2100 Life Points, 3 unknown monsters, but no cards in his hand. It was the opponent's turn. He drew a card. "Monster, attack directly!" The opponent's monsters charged in for an attack. Blake smiled as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his Trap rose. But his opponent acted too and played a card from his hand. "I knew you had Mirror Force ready for me. So it's a good thing I drew My Body as a Shield." Blake gasped as the Spell appeared in front of his opponent. "By the look of your shock, I can tell you know what it does. Well, I'll just tell you. I can negate and destroy your Trap, just by paying a measly 1500 Life Points."

One of the opponent's monsters blocked the attacks that struck the mirror and was reflected back, protecting it and his colleagues.

Opponent: 600

The opponent's monsters continued their attack, striking Blake and causing him to be thrown backwards. "Agrhhhh!"

Opponent: Champion  
Blake: 0

"Blake!" Keenan yelled as he ran to him. The opponent smiled. "I won, so, honoring the deal we made…" The opponent walked up to Blake and reached for his deck, but…

"Blakeee!" Keenan yelled. The opponent looked up and frowned. "Oh, who is this clown?"

"Blake!" Keenan ran up to Blake and helped him up. "Are you okay? I saw this guy defeat you!"

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Yeah. You almost had him though!"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I was passing by and I happened to see you dueling."

"Yeah, well, I was pathetic."

"No you weren't. You shouldn't say that." A whistle caused the two to look forward; the whistle revealing to have originated from the opponent. "Hey! Your friend and I had a deal!"

"And what was that deal?"

"Whoever won gets the other's strongest Xyz and Synchro monster!"

"They do? Why would you make a deal like that, Blake?!"

"Why do you care?"

"Who cares?! I want my cards!" The opponent said. "So you're not going to give them to me?"

"No, he's not!" Keenan said.

"Then you're going to give me some of _your _cards, for preventing me from claiming my prize!"

"My cards? No, I would never give my cards away, no matter what!'

The opponent smiled. "How about we duel then? The same deal for the victor." But before Keenan could agree or decline, a yell could be heard. "Hey you three! What are you doing back here?!" A police officer said. The three made a run for it, but the officer didn't bother chasing after them because he didn't see them as a threat. The three got away, but Keenan and Blake and the latter's opponent got away and went different directions. Keenan was panting. "Why did you help me?" Blake asked.

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Why did you help me?"

"Uh…well…you needed help." Keenan handed Blake his Duel Disk and he grabbed it. "Well…thanks…I guess. Later!" Blake armed his Duel Disk and pocketed his Duel Disk, then walked away.

"He seems down." Keenan looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out. "Oh no! I better get to the mall or I'll be late and Harper will smash my skull in!" Keenan reverted to his skate shoes and made his way to Heartland Mall.

* * *

Xavier and Harper were waiting at the entrance to the mall and the latter had her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "What is taking Keenan so long?!"

"Look! There he goes!" Xavier said pointing to the appearing Keenan. Keenan waved to his friends but suddenly found himself unable to stop and he gestured them to move out of the way. But it was too late and Keenan collided into Harper, face-first into her breasts. Xavier gasped. "Uh-oh…"

Harper pushed Keenan off of her and punched him in the face. "Ugh! Get off me! Pervert!" Keenan got up but his face had an afterimage of a fist on his face. "I am so sorry Harper! I couldn't stop!"

"Hmph! Whatever! What took you so long!?"

"Sorry. I overslept." Harper had said the last part in unison with Keenan, signifying that she knew he was going to say that.

"Of course you overslept! You _always _oversleep."

"Sorry."

"It's probably because he did want to go clothes shopping with you." Xavier tried to say quietly. But it was in vain as he felt a bump growing. "Ow! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to. Now come on you two!" The three headed into the mall and Harper led the way to one of the many clothing stores. The first clothing store the friends went to, Harper was trying out panties. On the first pair, Harper walked out with white panties with red polka dots. The two boys blushed and looked at each other. "So? How do they look guys?"

"Um, it-it looks good." Xavier said, still blushing. "Thanks!" Harper headed back into the dressing room and came back out seconds later wearing blue panties with white stripes. "Guys?"

"It looks nice." Keenan said, sounding bored. "Keenan, you okay?" Xavier asked. Keenan nodded. "Yeah. I'm cool." Harper tried on a few more pairs and grabbed a few pair of bikinis, trying the first pair on and revealing it to the boys. Their face turned red. They were shaking a little. "So? How does it look boys?" Harper had tried out an orange bikini. But since Harper's breasts were on the large size, the bikini didn't half fit. The boys' noses started to spill out blood. "Guys! Be honest! How does it look?" Harper did a pose. "I-It u-um…it looks…great." The last word was said by both boys.

"Thanks guys." Harper said with a wink.

"Okay, we helped you try on outfits. Can we please go to the card shop?" Harper thought about it for a second and nodded. "Fine. You did help me try on these pretty clothes. And you didn't try to sneak away like last time. Okay, go ahead."

"Thanks Harp!" Keenan cheered.

"But make sure you guys are there when-" Harper looked over to the boys, but they were long gone.

Harper smiled and went back into the dressing room.

The two boys headed to one of the card shops that were in the mall and started looking at cards. "What kind of cards are you getting?" Xavier asked. Keenan shrugged. "Not sure. During my duel with Blake, I ran Warriors and Synchros, so that's probably the direction."

"Oh. Cool. Nice dueling by the way, even though you lost."

"Thanks. Hey, speaking of Blake, I saw him earlier."

"You did?"

"Yeah. In an alleyway. He was dueling someone and lost."

"He lost huh?"

"I think something's going on in his life. He seems down."

"Pffft. No he's not. Besides, he's just lucky he won."

"Xavier!"

"Sorry, but I'm right."

"He's upset about something in his life." Xavier saw that Keenan was looking sad and put his hand around his shoulder. "Listen. He'll get over it. Let him figure himself out. Now, how about this card? Think it'd go with my deck?"

Entering the mall, the figure known as Kalka was getting stares from people. This time, he wasn't cloaked. He was very muscular and he had a scar on his left cheek. The people started talking. "Ugh. Look at that freak!" "Who is this guy? He's freaky!" "Nice muscles. But why does he smell so bad?"

Kalka ignored the comments and headed to the center of the mall and jumped onto the top of the fountain, scaring everybody. "Okay, listen up everybody! I am looking for the 'Chosen One'! Where is he?!"

"Chosen One? What is he talking about?" "Why is he on the fountain?"

"I won't say it again! Where is the Chosen One!"

"Hey you!" A police officer yelled. "Get off the fountain!" The officer pointed his gun at Kalka. Kalka smirked. He snapped and a clone of himself appeared behind the officer and picked him up. The clone, before disappearing, literally ripped the officer into two pieces, spewing blood all over the place, making the people scream. Keenan and Xavier heard it and headed out of the store. They looked below in shock. "Who is that?" Keenan asked. "Look!" Xavier pointed to the dead, bloody police officer. "Did that guy rip that officer apart?"

"Who is he?!" Keenan looked at Kalka and narrowed his eyes in determination. He jumped onto the railing and down to the first floor. "Keenan! What are you doing!?" Keenan landed on the first floor, unharmed and caught Kalka's attention. He smiled. "And who are you?" Then something zapped him. "What the…!?" Kalka looked at his gauntlet and saw that a dark aura was emanating from it. "No-no way! Don't tell me _this _kid really _is_ the Chosen One!"

"Hey! Why did you kill this police officer!?" Kalka looked over to the dead officer and smiled. "He was going to get the way of my mission."

"Your mission? And what is your mission?"

"Well…it's apparently to find you."

"Find me?"

"Yes. I was told to find the Chosen One."

"Chosen One?"

"Yes. Now, come with me."

"Come with you? No way!"

"Then you leave me no choice!" Kalka pulled out his Duel Disk and threw it into the air, where it extended, and fell back down and was armed. He put on and set his Duel Gazer. "So you want a duel? I'm game." Keenan repeated what Kalka did. "Duel Gazer, set!" Everyone who decided to watch put on and set their Duel Gazers and the other people, who were in the stores, disappeared. The Augmented Reality was set. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" Kalka and Keenan yelled. They both drew 5 cards.

Keenan: 4000  
Kalka: 4000

"I need to see if you really are the Chosen One. So you go first." Kalka said. Keenan smiled. "Fine with me." Keenan drew a card and studied his hand and smiled. "Just what I needed. I summon Grave Warrior in Attack Position." The zombie warrior appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 400)

"I end my turn."

Kalka drew a card and smiled. "This is the beginning of the end. I summon Shadowknight Archfiend(LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored fiend with a sword as a hand appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1600)

"Shadowknight, attack Grave Warrior!" The fiendish warrior ran up and destroyed Grave Warrior.

Keenan: 3000

"I'll take the pressure off you…for now." 2 cards appeared. Keenan drew a card. "I summon Grey Condor in Attack Position." The bald eagle appeared. (ATK: 800/DEF: 800)

"With my proud bird on the field, I can Special Summon Instant Linger in Attack Position." The totem pole appeared. "Now, I Tune my monsters together to Synchro Summon Tiny Riveter in Attack Position." The Synchro Summon ritual occurred and the small, armored girl warrior appeared from Keenan's duel with Blake appeared.. (ATK: 1100/DEF: 800)

"Next, I use her ability to take half of your monster's ATK." Tiny Riveter raised her sword into the sky and absorbed Shadowknight's power. (ATK: 2100)(SKA: 1000)

"Tiny Riveter, attack Shadowknight Archfiend!" Tiny Riveter ran up to the fiend and destroyed it.

Kalka: 2900

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. (ATK: 1100)

Kalka drew a card. "I discard Archfiend General to add Pandemonium to my hand. But then I'll play it!" A fiendish demon den appeared, changing the entire scenery.

"Next, I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiendish queen with long blue hair and wearing a multi-color cape appeared. (ATK: 900/DEF: 1500)

"Then, I'll equip the queen with Axe of Despair, giving her 1000 ATK." A demon axe appeared and Infernalqueen armed herself with it. (ATK: 1900)

"But wait, I activate my face-down, Archfiend's Roar to call back Shadowknight Archfiend!" Infernalqueen roared and the aforementioned monster appeared.

Kalka: 2400

"Infernalqueen, attack Tiny Riveter!" Infernalqueen Archfiend ran up to the armored girl, but Keenan was ready. He raised his Trap. "I activate Wave Illusion! When you attack, I can negate that attack. But also, when you attack a second time, I can negate that attack too." A wave of shadows appeared and stopped Infernalqueen.

"Well, well. You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Well, let me tell you something: I, too, am full of surprises and I can't wait to get rewarded when I turn you in to the Master." Kalka said.

"Who is this master you keep on blabbing about? And why isn't he here dueling me? Is it because he's weak?"

"Shut your mouth, you despicable human worm! You do not get to insult the master like that! And for that, you will lose to me today!"

"…I lost one time before…and I won't lose again! It hurts to lose."

"I have power you cannot even dream of having. Shadowknight Archfiend, attack!" Shadowknight Archfiend tried to attack, but the shadow waved stopped him. The shadow wave then dissipated.

"I end my turn." Shadowknight Archfiend shattered. Kalka added a card to his hand. "When my Archfiends are destroyed through an effect, I can add a weaker one to my hand. I added Archfiend Heiress."

Keenan smiled, "Looks like I'm in the lead."

"Don't make me laugh. I'm just getting started. Maybe you are the "Chosen One". But I must be sure. So now I'll really show you my power."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all enjoyed it. Alex, I hope you did too. Everyone, please R&R.

Keenan's duel with Kalka concludes. Later, a bomb is being threatened to be set off, so Keenan and the gang has to stop it in time. **Next Time: **X Marks the Spot

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Keenan**

Wave Illusion  
Continuous Trap

When your opponent attacks, you can negate the attack. If your opponent attacks again, you can negate the attack. If this card's effect is used twice, destroy this card.


	3. X Marks the Spot

Yugioh! Zexal: War of the Worlds  
Chapter 3- X Marks the Spot

Let's continue with the duel!

* * *

"_Next, I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend(LV 4) in Attack Position." A fiendish queen with long blue hair and wearing a multi-color cape appeared. (ATK: 900/DEF: 1500)_

"_Then, I'll equip the queen with Axe of Despair, giving her 1000 ATK." A demon axe appeared and Infernalqueen armed herself with it. (ATK: 1900)_

"_But wait, I activate my face-down, Archfiend's Roar to call back Shadowknight Archfiend!" Infernalqueen roared and the aforementioned monster appeared. _

_Kalka: 2400_

"_Infernalqueen, attack Tiny Riveter!" Infernalqueen Archfiend ran up to the armored girl, but Keenan was ready. He raised his Trap. "I activate Wave Illusion! When you attack, I can negate that attack. But also, when you attack a second time, I can negate that attack too." A wave of shadows appeared and stopped Infernalqueen._

"_Well, well. Shadowknight Archfiend, attack!" Shadowknight Archfiend tried to attack, but the shadow waved stopped him. The shadow wave then disappeared._

"_I end my turn." Shadowknight Archfiend disappeared._

_Keenan smiled. "Looks like I'm in the lead."_

"_Don't make me laugh. I'm just getting started. Maybe you are the "Chosen One". But I must be sure. So now I'll really show you my power." _

"I will show you my power and win so that I can prove you are the "Chosen One" and bring you to the master!"

"The Master? Who's that?" Keenan asked.

"That is not relevant right now. Make your move."

"I will!"

* * *

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure, revealed the be Kalka, appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior, revealed to be Xavier with his appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength)_

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl, revealed to be Harper and a silhouetted monster with wings, revealed to be Harpie Lady, behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (The silhouetted girl and boy stand behind Keenan in support)_

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a little kid with a small silhouetted monster flying with her and a silhouetted boy with a silhouetted armored warrior joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it)_

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners)_

* * *

Keenan had 3000 Life Points left, Tiny Riveter face-up, no face-downs and 3 cards in his hand. Kalka on the other hand had 2400 Life Points, Infernalqueen Archfiend equipped with Axe of Despair face-up, a face-down and 2 cards in his hand.

Keenan drew a card. "First, I'll use Tiny Riveter's effect to make her stronger." Tiny Riveter raised her sword to the sky, but she suddenly shattered, surprising Keenan. "T-Tiny Riveter!? What happened?!"

"Haha! Maybe you're _not _the "Chosen One". I used Divine Wrath to stop your warrior's effect and destroy her. So what are you going to do now?"

"This! I use Double Summon to Normal Summon twice. I summon Lash Warrior and Rupture Warrior(LV 3) both in Attack Position." The warrior carrying a whip and a dusty orange warrior wearing cracked armor appeared. One of his arms was missing. (ATK: 1200/900)(ATK: 1000/DEF: 300-Tuner)

"Next, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my two warriors!" A portal appeared and the two warriors disappeared into the portal and the fire dinosaur appeared. Two balls of fire appeared and started floating around it. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900)(OLU: 2)

"Grenosaurus, attack Infernalqueen Archfiend!" Grenosaurus shot a stream of fire at the fiendish queen and destroyed it along with the demon axe.

Kalka: 2300

"But I'll use Grenosaurus' effect and detach an Overlay Unit. Doing this allows me to inflict 1000 points of damage to you." One of the balls of fire disappeared and Grenosaurus breathed a stream of fire at Kalka. "Ahghhh!"

Kalka: 1300

"I end my turn." Kalka drew a card. "Trust me, I will not fail my mission. I will find the "Chosen One". And I seemed to have drawn the card I need. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Archfiend General, but I tribute it to Tribute Summon Archfiend of Gilfer(LV 6) in Attack Position." An orange archfiend appeared but quickly disappeared and a blue and red archfiend appeared. (ATK: 2200/DEF: 2500)

"Gilfer, attack Grenosaurus!" Gilfer flew to the latter and clawed it, destroying it.

Keenan: 2800

"There's nothing you can do. I win, just give up." Keenan looked at his Duel Disk, frowning.

"Keenan! You can't give up! I don't know who this creep is, but if you give up, bad things will happen! I can feel it!" Keenan looked up with a smile. "Of course I won't give up Harper!"

"You won't?"

"I never give up! And just watch you guys. You're about to see a real duelist in action! I draw!" Keenan drew a card and studied his hand. It contained **Cutter Leech and Double Bug.**

"I summon Cutter Leech(LV 2) in Attack Position." A leech with large pincher as hands appeared. (ATK: 100/DEF: 0)

"It's ability cuts your monster's ATK in half and gives it to my insect here." Cutter Leech scattered to Archfiend of Gilfer and pierced it with its pinchers, sapping power from the archfiend. (CL: 1200)(AG: 1100)

"Cutter Leech, attack Archfiend of Gilfer!" Cutter Leech scurried to the latter and squeezed the latter with such force that it was destroyed.

Kalka: 1200

Suddenly, Archfiend of Gilfer reappeared and wrapped itself around Cutter Leech and weakened. "W-what…!? Why did your archfiend reappeared? I destroyed it! Did you activate a card?" Keenan cried. Kalka chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I did. A card effect. When you so idiotically destroyed my Archfiend of Gilfer, its effect activated, which weakened your monster by 500 ATK." (ATK: 700)

"Wow, that's a good effect. I guess I'll just end my turn."

"I'm done toying with you boy! I draw!" Kalka drew a card.

* * *

In the mysterious mansion-tower, 4 cloaked figures were watching Kalka duel Keenan. One of them chuckled. "Looks like Kalka isn't doing so well…I better go take over."

"No Nocturnal. I trust that he will prevail." One of the others said. "Rex."

"Yes sir." The cloaked figure known as Rex was shorter than the others; the height of a teenager.

"I have a feeling this boy will not accept his role as the "Chosen One". I want you to become friends with him; gain his trust. That way, it will be easier to get him to accept his destiny."

"Sir." A black portal appeared and Rex disappeared into it.

"I want to wreak havoc." Nocturnal said.

"And you will. We will. Soon."

* * *

Kalka drew a card from his deck. "I use the magic of Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we hold 6 cards." Kalka drew 6 cards while Keenan drew 5.

"Hahaha! I set 4 cards and end my turn." 4 cards appeared. Keenan, Xavier and Harper were surprised. "4 cards!? There's no way that creep doesn't have a trick up his sleeve." Xavier said. "I just hope Keenan thinks for once." Harper inputted. Keenan smiled as he drew a card. "You better have something to protect those cards."

"How can you destroy something that I'll activate now? I activate Nightmare Archfiends. Don't expect my graciousness to be seen again. But you get three "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens"." Three small archfiends appeared in front of Keenan. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000)x3

"Wait! You're giving me three strong monsters?! Why?!"

"Because, this is why, I activate Torrential Tribute. Because a monster was summoned, every monster on the field is destroyed." Xavier and Harper gasped. "Oh no!" A large tidal wave appeared and washed away all monsters, but the tokens exploded, knocking Keenan back. "Aghhh!"

Keenan: 400

"What-what happened?! Why did I get hit?"

"You are a fool! When the Archfiend tokens are destroyed, the controller loses 800 Life Points each. But see, that's not all. I activate Secret Barrel and chain it with Call of the Haunted." Keenan's friends gasped as Kalka's Traps rose. Shadowknight Archfiend reappeared. Kalka manically laughed. "This is the end! Secret Barrel deals 200 points of damage to my opponent for each card in their hand. Since you have 7, you'll lose 1400 Life Points. Hahaha! And here the Master and I thought you could possibly be the "Chosen One"." A machine gun appeared and was about to shoot Keenan. "Keenan!" Harper cried out. The machine gun shot Keenan, causing an explosion. "Keenan!"

"Now I must find who the "Chosen One" really is." Kalka was about to turn around, but a voice stopped him. "Where…where are you going? We're not done dueling!" Kalka turned around just in time for the smoke to disappear and reveal Keenan, standing. Limped, but standing. "What!? You're not defeated!?"

"Keenan!" Harper and Xavier yelled happily. He gave them a smile and a thumbs-up. He turned back to Kalka with a serious face. He showed Kalka a card. "This is Damage Coat." Kalka looked closely and saw a metal coat on Keenan disappearing. He inaudibly gasped, but Keenan noticed. "Damage Coat negates any Effect damage for the rest of the turn if I was already damaged by an effect."

"Grr…heh. Good trick kid. But you still won't win. I activate Dark Treasure. All damage that you negated this turn is turned into Life Points for me. So thanks for the 1400 Life Points."

Kalka: 2600

"Are you finally going to give up?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"I never give up. You're planning something evil, and I'm going to stop you. I will win!" Keenan looked at his hand, studied it and smiled. "I have exactly what I need to win. First, I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master; with this, I gain 1000 Life Points. But then I pay 700 Life Points to Special Summon Ash Knight(LV 5) in Attack Position." A woman, 24 or 25 years old, with black hair tied into two ponytails and a unique cut of hair on her forehead appeared. She was wearing a blue shirt, silver armor and red pants. She was carrying a sheathed sword. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800) **  
**

"Then I Normal Summon Instant Linger in Attack Position." The totem pole appeared. "When Instant Linger is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower monster from my hand. I Special Summon Ruling Judge(LV 5) in Attack Position." A man with a judge coat on and a black beard appeared. He had no eyebrows. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1900)

Keenan: 200

"But I lose 500 Life Points if I use Instant Linger's effect. But now I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my two level 5 monsters." Ash Knight and Ruling Judge disappeared into the appeared portal and a fiend with red eyes, black hair, black wings, black everything, carrying a red blade appeared. Two orbs of darkness appeared and started floating around the fiend. "Say hello to Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon." (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700)(OLU: 2)

"Adreus destroys your monster just by detaching an Overlay Unit. Adreus!" One of the orbs of darkness disappeared and with his weapon, Adreus flew up and pierced Shadowknight Archfiend and destroyed it. Kalka looked on in shock. "No! I lost?!"

"Kalka, don't ever come back here! Adreus, attack Kalka directly!" Again with his weapon, Adreus flew up to Kalka and stabbed him. "Aghrr!"

Keenan: Winner  
Kalka: 0

"Alright! Way to go Keenan!" Xavier cheered. The Augmented Reality was deactivated and Harper charged Keenan with a hug. "Ug…Harper!"

"Don't scare us like that again! I thought you would lose!"

"Me?" Keenan said with a smile. "Of course not!"

"Dude, that was awesome!" Xavier said. The two high-fived. "Thanks." But laughter from Kalka caught the trio's attention. "That's fine. But let me warn you: I will return and next time, you will regret it!" A black portal appeared and Kalka disappeared into it; the portal disappearing afterwards. Keenan fell to his rear. "Whew…that was tough."

"Come on you two." Harper said.

"Aw…do we still have to watch you try on clothes?"

"Hehe. Of course not silly. I'm treating you two to some sodas…unless you guys don't want that." Keenan quickly gained energy and shot up. "No, no. Come on!" Keenan raced to the nearest food shack. Harper smiled. "I was so worried about you Keenan." She said to herself. She and Xavier caught up with Keenan.

* * *

The next day, Keenan was at home, in his room, laying on his bad. He was looking at his deck. "Blake Carson…" A memory started to play.

_Blake drew a card from his deck. (2). "I summon Pandaborg in Attack Position." A mechanical panda appeared._

"_Next, I activate Psychokinesis. Because I control Pandaborg, I can destroy your Ground Warrior, but I take 1000 Life Points." Pandaborg destroyed Ground Warrior, but attacked Blake too._

_Blake: 1000_

"_Are you ready to lose Keenan?"_

_Keenan was shocked as he looked at his side of the field. "No…I don't have anything to protect myself with."_

"_Pandaborg, attack Keenan directly!" Pandaborg attacked Keenan, knocking him down._

"I want to challenge him again. He was so strong." Keenan got up and grabbed the picture frame of his mother. He smiled. Another memory started to play.

_A young Keenan was outside, trying to catch fireflies. It was nighttime and his mother was watching him. He tried catching them, but they were too fast. "Mommy! I can't catch any!"_

"_Sneak up on them sweetie. Take it slow." Keenan took that to mind and slowly caught one. "Yeah! Yeah! I caught one! I caught one!"_

"_Can you come show it to me?"_

"_Okay." Keenan started running towards his mother, but he tripped and scraped his knees. He started crying. "Wahhhh! Wahhhh!"_

"_Keenan!" His mother rushed to him and took him inside._

"She kissed where it hurt and the pain was all gone." Keenan smiled and kissed the picture and put it back. He got up and headed downstairs where his father was reading a book. "Hey son. You going anywhere?"

"Yeah. I'm going to meet up with Xavier and Harper."

"Okay. But make sure you're not out late. You have school in the morning."

"Aww…okay…" Keenan grabbed his Duel Disk from the desk by the front door and headed out.

* * *

Keenan scooped up Xavier and Harper and they were walking to the mall. "Hey guys, I wonder what that Kalka guy was talking about when he said, the "Chosen One"." Xavier said.

"I don't know, but it seemed he thought you were it Keenan." Harper said next.

"Me? Um…I'm not so sure."

"Well, whatever that was about, it sounded evil, so I'm glad you won." Harper said. Keenan and Xavier nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a black van swerved around the corner and stopped in front of the bank the trio was next to. A group of people with cameras in their hands rushed out. Another one, a woman, wearing a red worker's dress emerged. "Are we rolling?" The woman asked. "In 1 minute." A cameraman said.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked his two friends. "Don't know. Let's go see." Harper said. The trio went over and talked to the new reporter. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I've heard that a guy is threatening everyone with a bomb."

"A bomb!?" The trio said at the same time.

"Yeah."

"We're live in 10….9…8…" The cameraman said.

"Sorry. We're going live."

"In 3….2…1…"

"And hello! Welcome to the local news! I'm Cynthia Phillips and I'm here reporting a breaking story! It seems that a man is threatening the lives of many with a bomb!" The cameraman pointed to the mall. "And I just got word that we can go in. So let's go!"

"Wait lady!" Xavier said. "Um, hello, little boy."

"You can't go in there!"

"And why not?!"

"It's dangerous! There's a bomb in there!"

"Look, there is a story in there. Excuse me!" The news reporter and the camera crew headed into the mall. "Keenan, Harper, let's go. We can't just stand here while everyone is in trouble."

"I think you're over-exaggerating." Harper said.

"I think he's right Harper. I'm going!" Keenan took off running inside. Xavier followed, soon by Harper, after a sigh.

Inside, a man strapped with 10 pounds of C4 was in the middle of the first floor. The man was holding a cashier hostage. "Listen up everyone! I want all of your jewelry and cash! And I want it now!"

"Come on, we need to get this story!" The news reporter said. She got up close to the bomber. "Sir! Sir! Can I have a few moments of your time?

"What?! No! Get out of the way!" The bomber pushed the reporter back. "Are you okay?" Xavier asked running to her. "I'm going to get this story." Xavier whipped up to the bomber. Xavier noticed a Duel Disk on his arm and he smiled. "Hey you!"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah. Just walk away."

"No way! I want everyone's jewelry and money!"

"How about a duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yeah. With stakes: if I win, you leave here and no one gets blown up."

"And if I win, I get everyone's jewelry and money. If not, everyone here gets blown up!"

"Xavier!" Harper yelled.

"Yeah Xavier. Let me duel him."

"No Keenan. I got this. Let me use your Duel Disk."

"Okay." Keenan gave his friend his Duel Disk but was punched in the arm by Harper. "Oww! What was that for?!"

"Why did you do that? It's too dangerous!"

Keenan smiled. "Don't worry Harper. Xavier won't lose." The bomber and Xavier took their spots and activated their Duel Disks. They, Keenan, Harper and a few others put on their Duel Gazers and the Augmented Reality was formed. For all that did not put on their Duel Gazers, they disappeared. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The two yelled. They drew 5 cards.

Bomber: 4000  
Xavier: 4000

The bomber drew a card from his deck. He smiled. "Once I win this duel, I'm going to be rich! I summon Gravekeeper's Commandment(LV 4) in Attack Position." A man wearing an Anubis mask and a gold 6-pack, a black jacket, a green scarf and tan pants appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1500)

"I end my turn."

"Hm…that's all? Interesting. I draw!" Xavier drew with confidence and smiled. "I summon X-Saber Anu Piranha(LV 4) in Attack Position." A woman with long blonde hair wearing red and black armor, carrying a long sword appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1100)

"Anu, attack Gravekeeper's Commandment!" Anu ran up to the latter and pierced and destroyed the warrior.

Bomber: 3800

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared behind Anu. The bomber drew a card. "Nice! I discard another Commandment to add Necrovalley to my hand. But I'll play it now." A large valley surrounded everyone and the spectators were on top of the valley, watching while the two duelists were on stone pillars. "Next, I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant(LV 4) in Attack Position." A blonde hair man, wearing black Egyptian clothing and carrying a golden snake staff appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)

Xavier took this chance to activate his face-down, "Not so fast bro! I activate my Trap, Saber Hole! Because you summoned a monster, and I control Anu, you lose that monster." Anu Piranha slashed the ground underneath Gravekeeper's Descendant, creating a portal, causing the latter to fall through and get destroyed.

"You destroyed my monster! I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Xavier drew a card from his deck. "I summon X-Saber Uruz(LV 4) in Attack Position." A beast-warrior wearing red armor, a fur cape and carrying two swords appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000)

"Anu, attack directly! Anu rushed towards the bomber, but his Trap rose. "I play Rite of Spirit. With this, Gravekeeper's Descendant returns." The said monster appeared. (ATK: 2000)

"All of my Gravekeeper's gain 500 ATK. My monsters are too powerful for you!"

"I end my turn." The bomber drew a card. He smiled. "Fits my name perfectly. I set 1 card and summon Gravekeeper's Cannonholder(LV 4) in Attack Position." A man wearing a black cape holding a cannon appeared. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200)

"But he grows stronger." (ATK: 1900)

"Gravekeepers, attack!" Cannonholder attacked and destroyed Anu with his cannon while Descendant destroyed Uruz with his staff.

Xavier: 3500

"Then I send Descendant to the graveyard to deal 700 points of damage to you." The former disappeared and the latter shot Xaiver with his cannon weapon. "Achh!"

Xavier: 2800

"Wow. I better step it up." Xavier said to himself. Then he drew. Suddenly, a bomb exploded. "Ahh!"

Xavier: 1800

"Wh-what was that?" Xavier asked. The bomber smiled. "That was Draw Bomb. When you draw a card, you lose 1000 Life Points."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. So here's a comeback. I summon X-Saber Galahad(LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored fish warrior carrying a spear appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800)

"Galahad, attack Cannonholder!" Galahad, readying his spear, powered up. (ATK: 2100)

Galahad struck and destroyed Cannonholder.

Bomber: 3600

"I end my turn."

The bomber drew a card. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared. Xavier drew a card with a smile. "I'm about to end this. I summon X-Saber Palomuro(LV 1) in Attack Position." An armored green reptile carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 200/DEF: 300-Tuner)

"Now it's time to tune them. I Tune Palomuro with Galahad to Synchro Summon X-Saber Wayne(LV 5) in Attack Position." A blue armored cowboy wearing a cowboy hat and carrying a gun-blade appeared. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 400)

"Next, with his ability, I can Special Summon X-Saber Axel(LV 1)." An armored warrior with a belt buckle with an X on it, carrying a rigged sword appeared. (ATK: 400/DEF: 100)

"Then I activate Saber Ally. I can increase Axel's ATK by the ATK of Wayne." (ATK: 2500)

"Then I use Pump Up to double Axel's ATK." (ATK: 5000)

"Next is Circuit Armor." A piece of silver armor that had electricity crackling through it was equipped to Wayne. "When Wayne attacks a monster and destroys it, that monster's effects are negated. Wayne, attack that face-down monster!" Wayne ran to the unknown monster. It was revealed to be a dark-skinned woman wearing a black cloak, defending. Wayne sliced and destroyed the monster.

"This duel is over. Axel, attack directly!" Axel, readying his blade, ran up to the bomber and stabbed, knocking back. "Noo!"

Bomber: 0  
Xavier: Winner

The Augmented Reality deactivated and everyone took off their gazers. Keenan walked up to Xavier and gave a high-five. "Nice bro!"

"Thanks."

"Um, guys…" Harper said, pointing to the bomber. He pulled out a detonator. Many of the people started screaming. "What are we going to do?! None of us will be able to get to him quick enough!" Xavier cried.

"Grr…I'm not sure." But suddenly, a couple of policemen tackled the bomber and cuffed him. "Okay, buddy! You're coming with us!"

"What?! No!" Two of the policemen took the bomber away and the third one walked up to the trio. "Did you all stop the bomber?"

"Well, my friend Xavier here did." Keenan said. The policeman looked at him and smiled. "You two had a duel, huh? Well, thank you."

"Um, no problem. I couldn't stand back while all these people were in danger. I kind of…had experience with bombs."

"Well, thank you again." The officer saluted, with a salute back by the trio, and walked off. "I'm glad everyone wasn't harmed." Harper said. "Hey Xavier. What did you mean when you said you had experience with bombs?"

"Uh...well...it's not that important. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yeah. Come on, let's head to my house. My dad can order us some pizza." The three took off for Keenan's house.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I don't know if you guys knew this, but Keenan's friend is named Xavier, so it reflects his deck. This is the same for another one of Zeke's friends. Can you all figure out which one? Oh, and don't forget to R&R.

School starts and the trio head there. Later that day, it seems someone is after Harper and kidnaps her little brother in exchange for her appearance. So Harper goes to the rescue. **Next Time: Sibling Love**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Xavier**

Saber Ally  
Normal Spell

Activate only if you control 2 or more "X-Saber" monsters. Select one of those monsters. Increase the ATK of the other "X-Saber" monster you control by the ATK of the selected monster. During the End Phase, destroy the monster that had its ATK increased and take damage equal to its ATK.

**Zeke**

Rupture Warrior  
Level 2/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200/DEF: 900

When an opponent's monster attacks this monster, that monster cannot attack as long as it is face-up on the field.

Cutter Leech  
Level 2/WIND  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 100/DEF: 100

Once per turn, select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. Halve that monster's ATK and increase this card's ATK by the same amount.

Double Bug

Damage Coat  
Quick-Play Spell

Activate only when you take Effect damage a second time: Negate the damage.

Ruling Judge  
Level 5/EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1900

_Possibly the cousin of Judge Man. Ruling Judge dictates any and all who commits a crime. _

**Kalka**

Dark Treasure  
Normal Spell

Increase your Life Points by the amount of damage negated this turn.


	4. Sibling Love

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Chosen  
Chapter 4- Sibling Love

Here we are again. Enjoy!

* * *

_Keenan was walking through the streets while snow was falling. He was young and walking with his mother. "Mommy, why is it so cold?"_

"_Well sweetie. That's because it's snowing. It happens rarely here, but when it does, it's so beautiful. Look." Keenan's mother held out her hand and a couple of snowflakes fell into her hand. "And snow is basically water, so you can drink it. Look." She ate the flakes, surprising Keenan. The two continued walking until they arrived at their house. "Looks like we're here."_

"_Hey, mommy. Can we build a snowman?"_

_Keenan's mother smiled. "Of course baby." The two started packing snow into different sized balls._

* * *

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure, revealed the be Kalka, appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior, revealed to be Xavier with his appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength)_

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl, revealed to be Harper and a silhouetted monster with wings, revealed to be Harpie Lady, behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (The silhouetted girl and boy stand behind Keenan in support)_

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a little kid with a small silhouetted monster flying with her and a silhouetted boy with a silhouetted armored warrior joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it)_

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners)_

* * *

Keenan woke up from his dream and saw a face inches from his. He wiped his eyes and the figure grew clear. "Xavier?"

"You're not awake yet? We have school today."

"We do? Oh yeah." Keenan got up and got ready. 10 minutes later, Keenan and Xavier, wearing standard school uniforms for boys, headed over to Harper's house to get her. She opened the door and the boys' mouth dropped. She wore a school outfit for girls and a pink skirt. The boys blushed. "Maybe it's a good idea that the girls wear uniforms." Xavier said quietly to Keenan. He giggled, but Harper heard them. "I heard that!" The next thing the boys experienced was a knock to the hand and them collapsing. "Ow! That hurt Harper!"

"Your stupidities were getting out of hand, so I had to stop it. But stop playing around and let's get to school." Harper took the lead to school while the boys were behind her. On the way there, they were talking. "Man, this school year's going to suck." Xavier said.

"Tell me about it." Keenan replied.

"What are you two talking about!? This school year's going to be great!" Harper cheered.

"No it won't! We'll have homework and the mean teachers and…"

"Bullies…" Xavier finished.

"Well, if anyone bothers you guys, I'll knock them dead!"

"Harper! We don't need you protecting us!"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that. Come on, let's get to school." The trio ran towards school.

* * *

The trio arrived at school and all took a deep breath. "Well you guys…let's go." Keenan said. Xavier shook his head. "Isn't that a little dramatic?"

"I know you agree with me Xavier."

"True. Maybe we should skip."

"Come on you scaredy-cats! It'll be alright." Harper said.

"If you say so." Xavier looked over at Keenan and he was staring at his deck. "Keenan? Keenan! Are you alright?!"

"Huh!? Oh, um…yeah...Harper's right Xavier. And besides, if anyone gives us trouble…" Keenan held his deck high in the sky with a smile. "I'll sock it to them!" Keenan joyfully ran into the school building. Xavier and Harper smiled. "That kid is special." Harper said. "Heh. But he's a good friend. Come on, let's get to class." The two headed into the building.

The two met up with Keenan on the third floor of the building in front of a door. The number on it was 308. Keenan smiled. "Alright!" Keenan opened the door loudly, getting the attention of the ten people already in there. "What's going on classmates!?" Some of the students looked at Keenan funny while the others didn't pay him any mind. "Hey, any of you want to duel?!" But again, most of them didn't pay attention. "I do." A voice said. The trio turned to the source and gasped in surprise. Blake walked up to them with a smile on his face. "How about we duel again?"

"Blake, what are you doing here?"

"What else? To learn."

"But you look too old to…"

"Well, I….I failed this class, so I…have to take it again. But it doesn't matter. You still want to duel?"

"Um…I'm not-"

"You can take him!" Xavier cheered.

"I'm not sure about that. He pummeled me before!"

"That's right! I don't want to duel you. Maybe another time." Blake gestured goodbye and went back to his seat. Harper found three seats together and the trio sat down. "Don't let Blake get to you, Keenan. You'll get him next time!" Xavier said.

"Yeah…maybe." Suddenly, the teacher walked in and wrote her name on the board. She had blonde hair, tied into a bun. She wore a cherry work dress with cherry heels. She had a voluptuous body, which Xavier noticed. "Hey Harper. Maybe Mrs. Monroe is really your mom. She's even got a bigger rack than you." Xavier suddenly found himself on the floor with a big bump forming. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! You know, that's REALLY getting annoying Harper!" Harper crossed her arms in anger. "Well, maybe you shouldn't act so stupid!" Xavier recovered and took his seat. "Hello class, my name is Mrs. Monroe and I will be your homeroom teacher and some of your 1st period teacher." Mrs. Monroe started to explain. "If you noticed, there is a piece of paper on every desk with your name on it. If the piece of paper on the desk you are sitting at does not have your name on it, find the one with your name on it and sit there. Not only will that piece have your name and schedule on it, but that will also be where you will remain until further notice." Some of the students groaned about having to move, but the rest, including Keenan, Harper and Xavier, just found the piece of paper with their names are them and sat down. Luckily, the other three-seat desk in the room had the trio's names on them, so they still got to sit with each other. Once everyone found their seats, Mrs. Monroe started to speak again. She went into one of her draws and pulled out something. It was a Duel Monsters deck, surprising a lot of people. "Now I'm guessing some or all of you are players of Duel Monsters, and I am too, so sometimes, including today, since it's everyone's first day, I will allow you to just work on your decks or even duel. So, have fun! But tomorrow, we will get to work!"

Some of the students immediately took out their Duel Disks and started a duel. Others took out their decks, while others went to sleep. Keenan had his head down. "Hey, you okay Keenan?" Xavier asked. Keenan didn't respond for a second. Then, he sprung up. "I'm going to challenge Blake again!"

"You-you are!?"

"Yeah! And this time, I'm going to win!"

"Are you sure Keenan?" Harper asked.

"Of course!" Keenan was about to walk over to Blake, but the intercom came on. "Attention new students! Will all students please report to the auditorium? There will be an assembly. Thank you." The intercom turned off and Mrs. Monroe led the way to the auditorium.

* * *

The trio entered the auditorium and gasped in awe of the size of it. "Wow! Look at this place!" Xavier said.

"I know…I never knew auditoriums could be this big!" Keenan said. Harper found some seats and pointed to them. Many of the seats were already filled. "Come on guys! I found some seats." The trio went and sat down and waited for everyone else to arrive. When the rest of the students and staff arrived, a man, about 30, wearing a black suit and pants, with a red tie, walked up to the microphone. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the new school year! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Principal Jacobs. And I will be your principal for the next 4 years….hopefully." Some of the students laughed at what was supposed to be a joke. They settled down and Principal Jacobs continued. "This school strives for duelists to become the best! After all, Duel Monsters is a big part of everyone's lives!" Students immediately cheered but were quickly settled down. "So, to have some news, this Friday, there will be a home Basketball game, so I hope everyone will be here. Now I know we just started the school year, but it is a Senior game, so we have the best team! There will be another assembly Wednesday to introduce the players to all the freshmen. For now everyone, return to Homeroom!" The students started making their way back to their homerooms, including Keenan, Xavier and Harper.

* * *

Later that say, the trio had 4th period together and Harper was by the window while Xavier was next to her and Keenan was a couple of seats away from them. The teacher was talking and Harper was daydreaming, constantly looking out the window. The window was open and a breeze would occasionally slip in. "Hey Harper, are you okay?" Xavier asked. But she didn't respond. "Harper?"

"Huh? Huh? You say something Xavier?"

"Yeah, I said are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I was just wondering how my little brother was doing at school. I'm worried about him." Xavier smiled. "Don't worry. Toby's probably having tons of fun!"

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "You're probably right."

"Of course!" Harper looked out the window. But she squinted to get a better look. "W-who's there?" She asked herself. There was a guy there looking up at Harper. He was smiling. Harper wiped her eyes to see better but when she looked, that guy was gone. "Was there someone there?"

"Harper, are you still worried?"

"No, I-I thought I saw someone standing out there."

"Someone there? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm…pretty sure."

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"Maybe…" Harper looked back outside and there was the guy again. "Xavier, look!" Xavier quickly made his way to the window, but when he looked, there was no one there. "Harper, are you sure you saw someone?"

"I'm sure!" She yelled. But it got the attention of everyone in the classroom, including the teacher. "Ahem! May I ask what you two are doing?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry sir!" Xavier said. He went and sat back down and everyone turned back to the lesson. "Sorry for getting you in trouble." Harper said.

"No worries. I believe you. Do you know the guy standing out there?"

"I'm not sure." Suddenly, a paper airplane flew through the window and hit Harper in the head. "Ow!" Harper opened the airplane and read it. She gasped. "Oh no…"

"Harper? What's wrong?" Xavier asked. She gave him the piece of paper and he read it.

**Harper Valentine, if you want to see your little brother again, meet me by the river after school. And don't be late, or your brother will be swimming with the fishes and we both know he cannot swim. **

**-Yours Truly **

"Harper, do you know who wrote this?"

"I'm not sure. Many people know Justin can't swim. I'm going to save him!"

"Harper, you can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because…it said after school. If you don't follow the instructions, Toby will be in trouble."

"I…fine."

"Don't worry. After school, Keenan, you and I will go save your brother."

"Okay…thanks."

"Yep."

* * *

After school, Xavier explained what happened in class and Keenan became riled up. "What!? Come on! Let's go find this jerk!"

"Keenan, relax. We need to go about this calmly." Xavier said.

"Why!? Someone took Toby!"

"Look, come on you guys. We can't be late. The note said to go to the river." With Harper and Keenan leading the way, the trio made their way to the river.

They arrived at the trio and were shocked when they saw Toby tied up in a boat on the river. "Toby!" Harper yelled. She tried to go rescue him, but three people stopped her and blocked her way. "Nuh uh. You're not getting past. Someone wants to meet you." One of them said.

"Uh? Was he the one who wrote that note?"

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around me," A voice said. Everyone turned to the source and a male walked forward. He was wearing glasses, with a messy-bowl cut haircut, wearing a school uniform. Harper gasped when she saw him. "It's you!"

"You know this guy Harper?" Xavier asked.

"…Yeah. That's….that's David. He's my…ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend!?" Xavier and Keenan cried out.

"Yeah. It was 3 years ago, before I started playing Duel Monsters. I ended it though."

"And I told you I'd get you back for that!" The guy cried out.

"You were cheating on me!"

"Whatever! I don't want to hear it. Instead, speaking of Duel Monsters, I challenge you to a duel!"

"A duel?"

"No Harper, let me take him!" Keenan said.

"No, I want to duel Harper, little boy."

"What did you say?!"

"It's okay Keenan. I'll duel him. You ready?" The guy nodded and the two took their spots and activated their Duel Disks. They, along with Keenan and Xavier, and the guy's friends, put on their Duel Gazers and the Augmented Reality was set. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The two yelled.

Guy: 4000  
Harper: 4000

"I would let you go first, but you left me. So, I draw!" The guy drew a card.

"I left you because you were cheating on me, Davey," Harper said with a smile.

"It's David! Besides, I don't want to hear it. I summon Abare Ushioni(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red bull with white outlines on its body appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1200)

"Next, I'll use its effect and flip a coin." A holographic coin appeared and was flipped. "Heads." It stayed in the air for a couple of minutes, making David nervous. "Come on stupid coin!" The coin finally landed and it landed on heads. "Yes! Now you lose 1000 Life Points." Abare readied itself for a charge and head-butted Harper. "Ahh!"

Harper: 3000

"I think a face-down will end my turn." A card appeared.

"You can win Harper!" Xavier cheered. Harper winked at her friend and drew a card. "I summon Harpie Lady(LV 4) in Attack Position." A purple-clothed harpy with red hair and blue wings appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)

"Harpie Lady, attack Abare Ushioni!" Harpie Lady flew into the sky and created a whirlwind with her wings and blew the latter away.

David: 3900

"I end my turn." David scoffed. "That can't be it! That's all?"

"What's your point?"

"You lost your touch in all these years. You would have pummeled me in your first turn years ago."

"Say whatever you want, but you kidnapped my little brother and that's not going to fly with me. Make your move!"

"I will win and get you back. I draw!" David drew a card and smiled. "Nice. I'll save this one for next turn." David threw his drawn card into his hand and grabbed another one. "I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf(LV 4) in Attack Position." A genetically warped werewolf with four hands appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 100)

"Warwolf, attack Harpie Lady!" Warwolf pounced on Harper Lady and tore her apart, destroying her.

Harper: 2300

"I set 1 card and end my turn." 1 card appeared. Harper took her turn and drew a card. "I summon Birdface(LV 4) in Defense Position." A blue armored bird appeared and shielded itself with its wings. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

David smiled as he drew a card. "I can't wait until I defeat you! I love you Harper! And I know exactly where to go on our date!" Harper shuddered as she imagined herself on a date with David. She shook it off though. "I don't think so. I want nothing to do with you. You made a mistake cheating on me."

"Why can't you forgive me?"

"Because I don't want to." David growled. "Fine! If that's how it is, I'll just have to beat you. I summon Battle Ox(LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored Ox carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)

"Battle Ox, attack Birdface!" Battle Ox charged towards the defending armored bird. But one of Harper's Trap rose. "I'll activate Icarus Attack. I can tribute Birdface and destroy your two monsters."

"Hahaha!" David laughed. "This is too easy. I activate Trap Jammer. Just as its name suggests, I can negate your Trap card, so my beasts are sticking around. Battle Ox, attack!" A seal appeared on Harper's Trap and shattered it. Battle Ox chopped and skewered Birdface. Harper fanned her deck. "Since Birdface was destroyed, I can add Harpie Lady to my hand."

"That won't matter. I activate Horn of the Phantom Beast. I'll equip it to Gene-Warped Warwolf, giving it 800 ATK."

"Uh-oh! With that ATK boost, Harper will lose!" Xavier yelled.

"No way! Harper'll figure something out!"

"Gene-Warped Warwolf, attack Harper directly!" The said monster ran towards Harper with its fist ready. David smiled. "So Harper, where do you want to go on our date? I was thinking the movies."

"You can go by yourself. I'm winning this! I activate Call of the Haunted, to bring back Birdface." David's jaw dropped as the Harper's armored bird reappeared and took the hit instead. Harper added another Harpie Lady to her hand.

Harper: 1100

"You won't defeat me David. You kidnapped my little brother just to get back at me. I love my little brother and no one hurts my family!" Xavier smiled. "He did it now."

"Yep." Keenan said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I just wanted to get you back." David said.

"I can't take anyone back who cheats on me and who kidnaps my little brother! That's like hurting me and I don't like that." David reached into his pocket and pulled out a promise ring. He threw it and it landed near Harper. "What is this?"

"A promise ring! I was going to give it to you! But now I'm not! Instead, I'm going to defeat you and embarrass you!"

"You're going to what?"

"Enough talking! Because Gene-Warped destroyed your monster, I draw 1 card." David drew a card and a portal appeared. "Now, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Gene-Warped Warwolf and Battle Ox. I Xyz Summon…Diamond Dire Wolf(Rank 4)! Appear my beast!" David's two monsters disappeared into the portal and an armored ice wolf with two orbs of earth floating around it appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1200)(OLU: 2)

"My beast will tear you apart! I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared behind the ice beast.

Harper drew a card. "I summon Cyber Harpie Lady(LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored Harpie Lady appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300)

"Only 1800 ATK!? My beast has more ATK than your bird-brain friend."

"I know. I wasn't done. I equip her with Cyber Shield. This shiny garment gives her 500 ATK." A full set of silver armor appeared and armed herself with it. (ATK: 2300)

"Cyber Harpie Lady, attack Diamond Dire Wolf!" Harpie Lady flew over to the ice beast, clawed it and destroyed it. But a Trap rose. "Thanks, 'cause I activate Xyz Soul. Not only can I bring back Diamond Dire Wolf, but my Trap can act as an Overlay Unit." The ice beast reappeared through a portal and Xyz Soul turned into an orb of earth and began floating around Dire Wolf. (OLU: 1)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." David drew a card and smiled. "I have the cards to win." David turned to Xavier and Keenan. "I hope you come to our wedding someday."

"'Our wedding?!" Harper yelped.

"Your wedding?" Xavier and Keenan said.

"Once I win, Harper and I will be together forever! Forever! Haha! Hahaha!"

"This kid is weird." Xavier said in a sing-song voice.

"You said it." Keenan replied.

"I banish Battle Ox and Gene-Warped Warwolf to Special Summon Akz, the Pumer(LV 6)!" David pocketed two cards and a beast-warrior puma wearing a cherry cloak and carrying an axe appeared. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000)

"Next, I send a Beast-Warrior from my hand to the grave to double Akz's ATK." (ATK: 3000)(3)

"Then I Normal Summon Beaver Warrior(LV 4) in Attack Position." An armored beaver soldier appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1500)

"And that's not all. I use Dire Wolf's effect. I detach an Overlay Unit, my Xyz Soul Trap to destroy my Beaver Warrior and that Cyber Harpie Lady of yours." The unit floating around Dire Wolf disappeared and Dire Wolf struck and destroyed Beaver Warrior and Harper's Harpie with his ice. "And to finish you off, I activate my face-down, Beast Rising. I banish Akz to give Dire Wolf 1500 ATK." Harper looked up in shock as Diamond Dire Wolf grew bigger. (ATK: 3500)

"Oh no! If Harper gets attacked, she'll lose the duel!" Xaiver said.

"You're right. And she doesn't have that monster to protect her anymore. Well, I guess I'll need to prepare for their wedding." Keenan said nonchalantly. Xavier looked at Keenan with great surprise. "What are you saying!? Keenan!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"She's supposed to be your friend!"

"Then what do you suggest she do!?" Xavier sighed and looked back at the duel. Xavier noticed something about Harper that was different than Keenan and himself: she was smiling. "Hey Keenan. You see that? She's smiling."

"Really? Hey, she is."

"Why are you smiling? You're going to lose." David said.

"Then attack me."

"Fine. Diamond Dire Wolf, attack Harper!" Diamond Dire Wolf struck the latter with ice and knocked her down, causing an explosion. "Harper!" Keenan yelled.

"I can't…believe it. Harper lost…" Xavier said. David chuckled. "Yes! I've waited for this moment for such a long time! So, the movies Harper?"

"We're not going to the movies David. At least, not together." Harper's voice said.

"Huh?" The smoke dissipated and David was surprised, while Keenan and Xavier were happy, to see Harper standing, Life Points intact and still at 1100.

"What?! You still have Life Points?!"

Xavier was shaking Keenan wildly like he was angry because he didn't get the thing he wanted back so badly. "Dude! Dude! Harper's still in this! Do you see it!? Do you!?"

"Y-yeah! I-I se-see i-it-it!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Tell me how you survived!" David yelled. Harper grabbed a card from her graveyard and showed it to David. "I used Kuriboh. If I discard him, I take zero damage from a battle." Harper returned the card to her graveyard and David gave the turn to her. She drew a card. (3). "First, I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards but discard 2 Harpie Ladies." Harper did and played another one. "I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red baby dragon appeared. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 600)

"You're kidding? That thing only has 1200 ATK." Harper ignored the insult and raised her Trap. "This is Hysteric Party. I discard 1 card and I can Special Summon every Harpie Ladies from my graveyard. I have three!" Three Harpie Ladies appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 1400)x3

"When I have three Harpie Ladies, Pet Dragon can destroy your Diamond Dire Dragon." Pet Dragon flew to Diamond Dire Wolf and clawed him, destroying it. David fell to his knees. "No…I lost…I failed in my mission."

"Harpies, Pet Dragon, attack!" The Harpie Ladies and Pet Dragon all struck David and knocked him back. "Achhhk!"

David: 0  
Harper: Winner

The Augmented Reality disappeared and Harper took off her gazer as she walked up to David. She held out her hand, much to David's surprise. "You're…you're helping me? After I…kidnapped your little brother?" Harper smiled. "I forgive you. Now untie my little brother!"

"Right, right." David ran over to Toby and untied him. Toby and Harper instantly embraced. "Sister!" Toby cried.

"Toby! Oh, Toby, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" David walked up to Toby. "Hey Toby…I'm…sorry for kidnapping you." Toby smiled. "It's okay."

"Well….bye." David waved and he took off with his friends. Xavier and Keenan walked up to the siblings. "That was awesome Harper!" Keenan cheered.

"Yeah." Xavier added.

"I heard what you said Keenan! And you too Xavier!"

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?"

"You two didn't think I could win!"

"Wha…!? N-no! We thought you could win!"

"Oh really? Does this sound familiar Keenan? 'Well, I guess I'll need to go prepare for the wedding'."

"Well…I mean…..uh, I can explain…"

"Well…explain!"

"I….okay, I can't explain. I'm sorry."

"I'm just disappointed that you don't believe in me." She said. She began to fake-cry. The boys looked at each other worried. "It's okay Harper! I'm sorry! We should've believed in you! Please forgive us!" Harper quickly changed her expression to happy. "Okay! Let's go!" She dashed off with her brother, leaving the boys to look at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Author's Note: Nothing to say. Please R&R.

A Pro duelist comes to Heartland City to revisit his old high school, Heartland High. While there, he witnesses Keenan's dueling and challenges him a little later on. During the duel, the Pro duelist offers Keenan an invitation to the Pro League for when he graduates. But there a condition: Keenan has to win against the Pro duelist **Next Time:** **An Once-in-a-Lifetime Opportunity**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


	5. A Once-in-a-Lifetime Opportunity

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Chosen  
Chapter 5- A Once-in-a-Life Time Opportunity

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Starting in a couple of chapters, I will start introducing OCs I received from other writers. For now, enjoy! Oh, and for the next few chapters, I am going to decide on whether or not to add what happened last time. So I'll tell you all in a few chapters. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

"Hydro Genex, attack directly!" A blue armored machine warrior wearing a cape with a hydro pump on his back, carrying a spear with its blade made of water jumped into the hair and downward speared its opponent, knocking him to the down. The crowd watching busted into cheer and clap as the Augmented Reality disappeared and the owner of the machine warrior took off his gazer and started waving to the people with a smile. "I know, I know! I'm cool! I know it. Don't worry, I won't disappoint my wonderful fans!"

"And the winner is….Joshua Finguard!" The winner, known as Joshua, walked up to the audience and started shaking their hands. "Hi! Thanks for seeing me. I appreciate it!"

"Joshua! Can I have your autograph!?" Many fans asked at the same time.

"What kind of question is that!? Of course you all can!" Grabbing different things the fans had with them, Joshua signed all of them, the number of things too many to count. But he didn't care. He'd spend all night signing autographs. A man in a suit walked up to Joshua. "Joshua, we have to go. We have a meeting with some duel sponsors and we cannot be late."

"Oh, but do we have to?! The fans love me!"

"We'll give them a duel later. But now, we need to go. We won't have another chance."

"Agrh…fine! I'm sorry everyone, but I must leave. But you all have been so great and nice!" As Joshua walked away, the fans groaned in disappointed. But as soon as Joshua waved at them, they all perked up and cheered.

* * *

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure, revealed the be Kalka, appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior, revealed to be Xavier with his appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength)_

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl, revealed to be Harper and a silhouetted monster with wings, revealed to be Harpie Lady, behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (Xavier and Harper stand behind Keenan in support)_

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, revealed to be Blake, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a teenager with a magician-like monster flying with him and a silhouetted girl with a silhouetted armored warrior joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it)_

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners)_

* * *

Keenan was at home, sleeping, when his door slammed open. It was Harper and Xavier, the former in front and angered. "Did he oversleep AGAIN!?" She yelled.

"Don't be so hard on him." Xavier said. But Harper glared at him and he instantly stepped back in fear. Harper grabbed Keenan and started shaking him wildly. "Keenan! Keenan! GET UP! Keenan!" Harper continued to shake him and he groggily opened his eyes. "H-huh? What-who's there?"

"It's me!" Knowing that voice anywhere, Keenan quickly opened his eyes. "Oh, Harper. Good morning."

"Don't 'good morning' me! Get up! We have school today!"

"Oh, okay. I'll be ready soon."

"You better!" Harper and Xavier waited outside as Keenan got ready.

10 minutes later, Keenan emerged from the house, ready. "Okay, ready."

"You're taking too long Keenan!"

"I know. Sorry."

"Let's just get to school." The trio started their way to Heartland High school. "So, have you heard anything?" Xavier asked.

"Like what?" Keenan asked.

"Anything happening today or something."

"Um, nope."

"So, Harper. How's your brother? Is he okay…from the kidnapping?"

"He's okay. I let him stay home today."

"That's cool." The three continued walking until they saw someone walking in front of them. "Oh, hey! There's Blake!" Keenan said. He caught up with him. "Hey Blake!" Blake looked to Keenan and smiled. "…Hey. Late again?"

"Late? Are we late!?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I…kind of overslept. Wait, why are you late?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd be late a few times this year. I know I'll get straight A's this year. I did in middle school."

"Oh…"

"What's going on Blake?" Xavier asked.

"Hey. I want to apologize for my attitude after our duel. You…almost had me." Keenan was surprised that Blake admitted that, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks. Can I ask? Why are you so mad?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just get to class." Blake, taking the lead, headed to school with us.

* * *

We all arrived at school to see a crowd of students. "Hey, what's going on over there?" Xavier asked. Keenan grew a childish smile. "What else?" Keenan set his Duel Gazer as he ran towards the crowd, to the front. Keenan was right: a duel was going on. Xavier, Harper and Blake set their Duel Gazers. It was between a girl and a boy. The girl had 1050 Life Points, Harpie Lady face-up, 1 face-down and 0 cards in her hand. The boy had, on the other hand, 1750 Life Points, Leviair the Sea Dragon(ATK: 1800/DEF: 1600), 1 card face-down, and no cards in his hand. It was still the boy's turn. "Face-down, activate! It's Oni-Gami Combo. If I detach my Xyz monster's Overlay Units, it can attack two times. Leviair, attack Harpie Lady!" Leviair charged and shot a fireball at Harpie Lady, but two cylinders appeared and absorbed the blast through one and shot it out the other at the boy, knocking him down to the ground.

Girl: Winner  
Boy: 0

The Augmented Reality disappeared and the girl cheered with her friends. On the other hand, the boy's friends started laughing at him. "Dude! You just lost to a _girl_!"

"S-shut-up!"

"Why were you two dueling?" Blake asked as he approached the girl. She saw him and her eyes turned into hearts. "Oh, Blake! H-hi!"

"Hi. Now why were you dueling?"

"Because that jerk was peeking into the girls' room in the gym." Keenan and Xavier Anime-fell. But before anything continued, the principal, Mrs. Zander, intervened. "Everyone, get to class!" Most of the students ran in fear, but my friends, Blake and I just casually walked to class.

* * *

Later that day, Mrs. Zander was in her office, working on some paper work when the phone rang. She picked it in and asked, "Hello?"

"Hello. I am a representative of the Pro duelist Joshua Finguard and he wants to come to Heartland City. Specifically, he wants to travel to your school. He says he knows you."

"Joshua Finguard? Oh, he used to be a student here. That'll be great."

"Great. We will arrive tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Thank you." The two hung up and Mrs. Zander turned on the intercom. "Attention students. Everyone report to the auditorium for a very important announcement. Thank you."

Hearing the announcement, the students, teachers and staff all made their way to the auditorium. "I wonder what this is going to be about." Xavier said.

"Who knows? Maybe we get to duel!" Keenan said with enthusiasm.

"Shhh! The principal is about to speak!" Harper commanded. Principal Zander stepped up to the podium. "Okay everyone. I brought you all here to announce that tomorrow; we will all have a special guest in the building. He used to be a student here, but he went to the Pro League." At the name of 'Pro League', the students started muttering to each other, including Keenan and his friends. "Wow! The Pro League? Someone is coming here? I wonder why." Harper said.

"Oh boy! I would do anything to challenge him!" Keenan yelped.

"Keenan…I worry about you sometimes." Xavier said. "But you are right; it would be cool." Principal Zander quieted everyone and continued to talk. "He is Joshua Finguard and he is one of the best to ever leave this school. I hope you will all welcome him with warm hugs. Everyone is dismissed!" Everyone left the auditorium and returned to class.

* * *

Keenan and Harper were in Social Studies, 5th period, together and while Harper was working, Keenan was staring into space. "Joshua Finguard. A Pro duelist. I can't wait to duel him…"

"Keenan? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

"About that Pro duelist?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be so cool if I could beat Joshua?"

"You don't seem too…enthusiastic."

"No, no. I'm ready. But I don't know if I can win. I mean, a Pro duelist!"

"You can win Zeke. I believe in you." Keenan looked at Harper for a second. "What are you looking at me for?" Harper asked. But it wasn't out of anger but of curiosity.

"It's nothing. You know what Harper? You're right!"

"Of course I'm right!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Xavier wants us to go with him to his basketball game this week."

"Really? Okay."

* * *

The next day, Keenan was walking faster than usual to school, with his friends and Blake trying to catch up. "Keenan! Wait up! Wait!" Harper yelled.

"I can't! I can't be late to meet with Joshua!"

"Is he still on that?" Blake asked. "He's not going to win."

"What? How can you say that?" Harper asked.

"Joshua Finguard is a Pro duelist. And Keenan couldn't beat me, so he won't beat him. I'll see you guys later." Blake took off and Xavier and harper caught up with Keenan and headed to school.

* * *

Around 3rd period, while everyone was in class, outside, a limo pulled up to the school. Joshua Finguard, armed with a Duel Disk, stepped up. The driver responded to his snap. "Marvin. Why did you not open my door?"

"Sorry sir. But Mrs. Zander is waiting on you."

"Ah, my old principal. Okay, let's go." The two males started making their way to Mrs. Zander's office, but Joshua stopped when he saw Keenan and another student dueling. "Hold on Marvin. There's a duel going on."

"But sir, we must make our way-"

"I'm aware of that Marvin." Joshua said with an attitude. "But I want to see this duel."

"Yes sir." The two males stayed and watched the duel.

The student drew a card. "Am I lucky or what? I activate Tri-Wight. Just like the name, I can Special Summon the three Zombie monsters in my graveyard. Be resurrected! Skull Servants!" Three zombie skeletons in blue-purplish cloaks emerged from the ground.

"Next, I build the Overlay Network and Overlay two of my three Skull Servants to Xyz Summon Daigusto Phoenix(Rank 2)." A portal appeared and the two zombies disappeared into it. An orange-skinned Ptera with a little green appeared with two orbs of wind floating around it. It had a grey beak, a yellow tongue and green flames for wings and hair. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1100)(OLU: 2)

"And even though it is weak, its strength is made up for its special ability: I detach a Skull Servant and it can attack twice. So with only 1900 Life Points left, I win the duel. Phoenix, attack Keenan directly!" Daigusto Phoenix charged and shot out a fireball of green fire at Keenan. But a wave of shadow aura formed in front of Keenan and dissipated the fireball.

"Whew! That was close. Good thing I threw Wave Illusion. What this card does is negate an attack. But the cool thing about this card is that not only can I stop one attack, I can stop _two_."

"So you're all protected huh? Oh man. I didn't see that Trap coming. Eh, what the heck. Daigusto Phoenix, attack again!" Repeating its last attack, Phoenix shot a fireball at Keenan, but it was dissipated by the shadow wave. But this time, after it did, it disappeared.

"You're not going to win Keenan! You're going to be the one to do _my _homework for a week!" The student claimed. But Keenan clenched his fist. "I never like to lose. This isn't about homework; this is about whose better at the game. I draw!" Keenan drew a card and smiled. "Alright! Just what I needed. I Normal Summon Grey Condor. With its effect, I Special Summon Instant Linger in Attack Position." The grey bald eagle appeared and spread its wings and the totem pole appeared. "But with Instant Linger's effect, I can Special Summon Ruling Judge." The black beard judge with no eyebrows appeared. "Next, I activate Resonance Device. Get ready for Adreus. But first, my Spell increases Instant Linger's level to 5 because that's Ruling Judge's level. Now I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my two level 5 monsters." The two monsters disappeared into the created portal and Adreus appeared with two orbs of darkness floating around him and spread his wings. (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1700)(OLU: 2)

"Even with Adreus, you won't deplete my Life Points Keenan. So, are you good at Math?"

"A little. I'm good at subtracting. Your monster to be exact: If I detach an Overlay Unit, I can destroy any monster on the field. Adreus, Daigusto Phoenix is in the way!" One of the orbs of darkness floating around Adreus disappeared and Adreus flew to the latter and stabbed and destroyed him. "Adreus, Grey Condor, attack directly!" Adreus stabbed the student while Grey Condor flapped its wings, creating a tornado that blew the student to the ground.

Student: 0  
Keenan: Winner

The Augmented Reality was deactivated and Keenan walked up to his opponent and extended a hand. "Nice duel."

"Thanks." The student took the offer and got up. "I guess I have to do your homework for a week."

"Alright! I won! I don't have to do any homework." Keenan said in a sing-song voice.

Joshua, having witnessed the entire thing, smiled. "Hmm…that kid. Keenan…"

"Sir. We must meet with Mrs. Zander."

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Joshua and his driver made their way to the principal's office.

* * *

Mrs. Zanders was working on some papers when the door knocked. It opened and the two males walked in. Mrs. Zanders looked up and quickly smiled. "Josh! How have you been!?"

"I've been good." The two hugged and the two sat down. "Just winning duels."

"Good. So why did you want to come here?"

"Why not? It was my old High School."

"Well, how about we introduce you to everyone? I already told them you were coming."

"Really? That sounds great teach." The two, along with Joshua's driver made their way to the auditorium after Mrs. Zander made an announcement for everyone to report there.

The students were taking their seats and some were just arriving when Keenan and his friends found their seats. "Another assembly? What's it this time?" Xavier asked.

"Maybe _he's _here!" Keenan said with almost a squeak. Harper just snickered at him.

"Joshua's here." Blake said as he took a seat. "Joshua's here?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. I saw him walking with his driver and Principal Zanders."

"Whoa, a driver? He must have a limo!" Keenan said.

The students all took their seats and Principal Zanders, Joshua and his driver all emerged and took the podium. Everyone saw Joshua and, for all who knew him, screamed as loud as they could. "Oh man! It's Joshua Finguard!" "Yeah! I heard he's undefeated in the Pro League!" "I hear he's a machine expert."

"Okay, quiet down everyone. Quiet down!" Everyone quieted down and waited for what would be said next.

"Okay. Like I said yesterday, Joshua Finguard is here. Now he said he wanted to visit his old school, but I don't think that was all. Was it Josh?" Josh chuckled as he took the mic. "You got me teach. I also want to duel someone here. At first, I wasn't sure who. But after seeing him duel a little earlier, I made my choice. Is Keenan in the room?" Everyone gasped and looked at Keenan in surprise. "M-me?"

"Yes you! I saw you duel earlier and you impressed me. So….I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone was shocked when Joshua said that. "Me? I get to…duel you?!"

"Yeah."

"Keenan, are you sure?" Xavier asked.

"Of course! Alright!" Keenan leaped down the stairs to the auditorium floor. Blake shook his head with his arms crossed. "I tried to warn you guys."

"Don't say that Blake. He'll prove you wrong."

"We'll see."

Joshua and Keenan took their spots and activated their Duel Disks and set their gazers. The spectators donned their gazers too, resulting in no one disappearing. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The two yelled out. They drew 5 cards.

Joshua: 4000  
Keenan: 4000

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome!" A student said.

"You said it. We get to see a Pro duelist!" Another said.

"Keenan. How would you like to go to the Pro League?"

"The Pro League? Me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I saw you dueling earlier and I think you will be a great challenge for everyone."

"Thanks. But what's the catch?"

"You have to win. But beating me won't be easy. Here Keenan, this is how a Pro duelist starts. I draw!" Joshua drew a card. "Hmm…I set a monster and end my turn." A monster appeared, surprising Keenan, and everyone.

"Hold on. That's all you're going to do?!" Keenan asked.

"What is he doing?" The student from before asked. But Joshua smiled. "A Pro duelist always keeps their opponent on their toes. What can you do?"

"I draw!" Keenan drew a card. "I Banish Double Bug from my hand and Special Summon 2 Level 3 monsters from my deck. I summon Grey Condor and Instant Linger." The grey bald eagle and totem pole appeared. "And because I summoned these two, I can Special Summon Lash Warrior and Ruling Judge." The warrior carrying the lash and the Judge Man's possible cousin appeared.

Keenan: 3500

"And before I Overlay and Tune my monsters, I use Lash Warrior's effect and inflict 500 points to you." Lash Warrior twirled his whip in the air for a few seconds and whipped it at Joshua's leg, causing him to grab it in pain and fall to his rear.

Joshua: 3500

"Then I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Grey Condor and Lash Warrior to Xyz Summon Grenosaurus." The two monsters disappeared into the created portal and the fire machine dinosaur with two orbs of fire floating around it appeared. (ATK: 2000/DEF: 1900)(OLU: 2)

"Next, I activate Tuner Coat. I can choose any monster I want and that monster is treated as a Tuner monster, as long as the monster I pick isn't already a Tuner. So, I choose Ruling Judge." A blue cloak with a big T on the back appeared on Ruling Judge. (2)

"I need Ruling Judge at Level 6, and I have just the card. Star Changer. This gives Ruling Judge an extra level. So now, I Tune Ruling Judge with Instant Linger to Synchro Summon Ground Striker." The Synchro Summon ritual transpired and the brown armored, muscled warrior appeared. (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500)

Everyone gasped in amazement at the combo Keenan just did. "Wow! That Keenan kid is strong!" "Yeah. I never knew." Joshua heard what the students said and smiled. "They haven't seen my skills yet." He said to himself.

"Ground Striker, attack that face-down monster!" Ground Striker ran up to the unknown monster, who revealed itself as an army machine with a camera lens as a mouth, and punched and destroyed it.

"Grenosaurus, attack Joshua!" The fire dinosaur breathed a stream of fire, engulfing Joshua. "Ahhhh!"

Joshua: 1500

The spectators started cheering for Keenan, some were surprised though. "Wow! Keenan is beating a Pro!" "Joshua's just getting warmed up."

"I end my turn." Joshua drew a card and laughed. "Haha. You're in for it now Keenan."

"Huh? How?"

"This. I activate Machine Production. I can Special Summon 2 Machine monsters from my hand. With that said, I Special Summon Genex Ally Changer(LV 3) and Genex Ally Birdman(LV 3) both in Attack Position." A mechanical robot appeared. It had yellow and green armor with suction cups on its hands and knees and a yellow visor-like device on its head. It also had a camera on its chest. Then a mechanical parrot appeared. It had yellow and green armor with a yellow beak and blue-crystal like wings. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800)(ATK: 1400/DEF: 400-Tuner)

"Then I Normal Summon Genex Ally Bellflame(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red armored robot equipped with guns on its shoulders and arms appeared. It had a red button on its chest. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)

"And before I tune, I activate Changer's effect. I can declare any Attribute and my Bellflame becomes that attribute. I choose FIRE. Next, I Tune Birdman and Bellflame to Synchro Summon Genex Ally Triforce(LV 7) in Attack Position." Birdman transformed into 3 green rings and passed through Bellflame, who in turn turned into 4 stars. A beam of light enveloped Bellflame, passing through Birdman, and a mechanical robot fighter equipped with a tri-gun appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)

"But see, I used Changer's effect for a reason. But first, I activate Battle Rejuvenation. If my Triforce destroys an opponent monster by battle, I can gain Life Points equal to the total damage you took from the battle. That includes any effect damage you took because of that battle. I'll show it now. Triforce, attack Grenosaurus!" Trifoce ran up to the fire dinosaur and kicked it, destroying it. Joshua smiled. "Now comes his effect. Because I used a FIRE non-Tuner monster for his summon, you lose damage equal to your Xyz monster's ATK."

"A FIRE monster? But you didn't use a FIRE monster!" Keenan cried out.

"Did you forget? I used Changer's effect to change Bellflame's attribute to FIRE. Now, you lose damage equal to Grenosaurus' ATK." Keenan gasped as Triforce aimed his tri-gun at Keenan and shot him with the fire shell, engulfing him in fire for a few seconds. "Ahh!"

Keenan: 1000

"Keenan!" Harper and Xavier yelled out. Blake just sat there with a smile.

"And remember my Spell I activated; Battle Rejuvenation. All damage you took from the battle is given to me."

Joshua: 4000

"Can you get up and win?"

I was on the ground after the attack and my friends called for me. "Keenan!"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. I will accept all feedback. Please R&R.

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Keenan**

Double Bug  
Level 2/WIND  
Insect/Effect  
ATK: 0/DEF: 0

You can Banish this card from your hand. If you do Special Summon 2 Level 3 monsters from your deck. Destroy them at the end of the turn.

**Joshua**

Machine Production  
Normal Spell

Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monsters from your hand.

Battle Rejuvenation  
Normal Spell

During the turn, gain Life Points equal to the damage your opponent took as a result of battle(including Effect damage).


	6. A Once-in-a-Lifetime Opportunity 2

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Chosen  
Chapter 6- A Once-in-A-Lifetime-Opportunity 2

Sorry for the late update. Let's continue, shall we?

* * *

**Last Time….**

"_This. I activate Machine Production. I can Special Summon 2 Machine monsters from my hand. With that said, I Special Summon Genex Ally Changer(LV 3) and Genex Ally Birdman(LV 3) both in Attack Position." A mechanical robot appeared. It had yellow and green armor with suction cups on its hands and knees and a yellow visor-like device on its head. It also had a camera on its chest. Then a mechanical parrot appeared. It had yellow and green armor with a yellow beak and blue-crystal like wings. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1800)(ATK: 1400/DEF: 400-Tuner)_

"_Then I Normal Summon Genex Ally Bellflame(LV 4) in Attack Position." A red armored robot equipped with guns on its shoulders and arms appeared. It had a red button on its chest. (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)_

"_And before I tune, I activate Changer's effect. I can declare any Attribute and my Bellflame becomes that attribute. I choose FIRE. Next, I Tune Birdman and Bellflame to Synchro Summon Genex Ally Triforce(LV 7) in Attack Position." Birdman transformed into 3 green rings and passed through Bellflame, who in turn turned into 4 stars. A beam of light enveloped Bellflame, passing through Birdman, and a mechanical robot fighter equipped with a tri-gun appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)_

"_But see, I used Changer's effect for a reason. But first, I activate Battle Rejuvenation. If my Triforce destroys an opponent monster by battle, I can gain Life Points equal to the total damage you took from the battle. That includes any effect damage you took because of that battle. I'll show it now. Triforce, attack Grenosaurus!" Trifoce ran up to the fire dinosaur and kicked it, destroying it. Joshua smiled. "Now comes his effect. Because I used a FIRE non-Tuner monster for his summon, you lose damage equal to your Xyz monster's ATK."_

"_A FIRE monster? But you didn't use a FIRE monster!" Keenan cried out._

"_Did you forget? I used Changer's effect to change Bellflame's attribute to FIRE. Now, you lose damage equal to Grenosaurus' ATK." Keenan gasped as Triforce aimed his tri-gun at Keenan and shot him with the fire shell, engulfing him in fire for a few seconds. "Ahh!"_

_Keenan: 1000_

"_Keenan!" Harper and Xavier yelled out. Blake just sat there with a smile. _

"_And remember my Spell I activated; Battle Rejuvenation. All damage you took from the battle is given to me."_

_Joshua: 3600_

"_Can you get up and win?" _

_I was on the ground after the attack and my friends called for me. "Keenan!"_

* * *

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure, revealed the be Kalka, appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior, revealed to be Xavier with his appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength)_

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl, revealed to be Harper and a silhouetted monster with wings, revealed to be Harpie Lady, behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (The silhouetted girl and boy stand behind Keenan in support)_

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a little kid with a small silhouetted monster flying with her and a silhouetted boy with a silhouetted armored warrior joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it)_

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners)_

* * *

"Keenan! Get up!" Xavier yelled. Keenan sprung back up, relieving Xavier, and everyone else. Keenan got back up and stretched a little. "Whew! That attack got me!"

"Keenan! Are you okay!?" Harper yelped. He gave her a thumbs-up. "Of course. Are you done Joshua? Because I'll show you how to take it to the next level!"

"Really?" Joshua asked in surprise. "Okay. Show me." A card appeared behind Triforce.(1) Keenan drew a card. (2). "First, I'll use Ground Striker's effect to destroy your non-flying monster!" Ground Striker readied his fist and rushed for Triforce, but Joshua's Trap rose. He discarded a card and Ground Striker was shattered.

"No! My monster!"

"Want to know what happened to your Ground Striker? I used my Trap, Divine Wrath to stop your monster's effect."

"Really?" Keenan looked at his hand. "I can't afford another mistake like that. I set 1 card face-down and summon Skyline Digger(LV 2) in Defense Position." A card appeared and then a kid with low-cut hair with a cowlick appeared. It had large angel wings and he was carrying a shovel. (ATK: 200/DEF: 200)

Joshua took his turn.

"Do you think Keenan can win?" Xavier asked. "I mean, Joshua is undefeated in the Pro League."

"And Keenan lost to me." Blake put in.

"Shut it you!" Harper commanded. Even Blake scooted away from her a little in fear, to which Xavier smiled a bit.

"Xavier, don't worry. He'll win."

"I hope so."

"Keenan. This duel is over. I summon Genex Ally Duradark(LV 4) in Attack Position." A small blue and black robot wearing a red head visor with a suction hole in his right arm appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 200)

"Duradark, attack Skyline Digger!" Raising his suction hand, a blast of dark energy shot out towards Skyline Digger. But the blast hit a wave of shadow, dispersing it. "Your attack failed Joshua!" Keenan said with a smile. "I activated Wave Illusion. When you attack, I can negate it."

"But I still have two more monsters. Changer, attack Skyline Digger!" Genex Ally Changer tried to attack, but was stopped by Wave Illusion. But the latter then dispersed. Joshua smiled. "So your Trap stops two attacks."

"Yeah. But after that, it's destroyed."

"Which means my third attack won't be stopped. Triforce, attack Skyline Digger!" Triforce ran up to the latter and kicked and destroyed it. But the spirit of Skyline Digger appeared and started to dig into the ground. "When Skyline Digger is destroyed, I can draw 1 card and depending on the type of card, I can add a card of the same type that I drew."

"Wow. That means Keenan gets two free cards." Xavier said, impressed.

"I just hope he gets the right cards with that chance." Harper said.

Keenan drew a card and showed it to Joshua, who in turn smiled. "A Spell. Okay." Then the spirit of Skyline Digger dug up another Spell card and threw it into Keenan's hand and disappeared. "And I just added Troubling Days to my hand from my deck." But suddenly, Keenan was facing Triforce's tri-gun. Within a second, the latter shot his fire shell, engulfing Keenan in fire. "Ahh!"

Keenan: 800

"Remember, you lose your destroyed monster's ATK."

"Oh-oh man, I forgot about that." Keenan said as he stood up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be invited to the Pro League." Joshua said with a serious tone.

"What?! Why not!? Didn't you say-"

"Yeah I did. But you're not proving that you deserve to go."

"Joshua! I can win!"

"I don't know. Maybe your invitation should be declined."

"No! I'll prove that I can defeat you! I draw!" Keenan drew a card and studied his hand. It contained **Strength Boost, Troubling Days and Jewel Axe. **

"Okay. I'm back in this! I activate Troubling Days. If I control no monsters and my opponent controls at least 2, I can draw 2 cards." Keenan drew 2 more cards and smiled. "Yep, I knew my deck would help me."

"Got something good? You'll need them."

"Well, since you asked, I summon Garnet Jack(LV 3) in Attack Position." A lumberjack wearing a plaid red shirt and blue pants along with a yellow beanie appeared. He had a tan goatee and mustache and was carrying a silver axe. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)

"Then I equip him with a stylish upgrade for his axe; Jewel Axe." Garnet Jack ditched his silver axe and armed the jewel axe that appeared. The jewel axe had different varieties of jewels embedded in it; garnet on the blade, emerald on the handle and a ruby right in the middle. "This fancy axe gives Garnet Jack 1000 ATK." (ATK: 2500)

"You know that if he attacks, both of our monsters will get destroyed, so what's the point?" Joshua asked.

"This is the point. Garnet Jack, I believe you need a little boost. How does Strength Boost sound?" An energy drink with the word 'Strength' on the front appeared and Garnet Jack drank the entire bottle. Suddenly, he started to flex, his muscles growing bigger. (ATK: 3500)

Joshua whistled in amazement. "So that was his plan all along? Eh…"

"Garnet Jack, attack Genex Ally Changer!" Joshua was surprised as Garnet Jack rushing towards him, yelling 'Timber!" as he did. With nothing to protect himself, Joshua was sliced by Garnet Jack. "Agn!"

Joshua: 1300  
Keenan: 800

Some of the students started cheering for Keenan while others were mad that Joshua took such a big hit. Those students started booing. "You suck!" "That was a cheap shot!" "You still won't be as good as Joshua!" Keenan was trying to ignore those comments and Joshua helped a little. "Don't worry about them."

"Huh?"

"You're doing great. Keeping coming at me."

"…I will! And I'll win! When Garnet Jack equipped with Jewel Axe destroys a monster by battle, I can draw 1 card." Keenan drew 1 card, looked at it and threw it face-down, ending his turn afterwards. (ATK: 2500)

Joshua drew a card. (2). "I summon Genex Solar(LV 7) by Tributing Genex Duradark." Duradark disappeared and a blue armored robot fighter with plasma-like energy flowing through it appeared. (ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)

"2 monsters with 2500 ATK!? That's insane!" Keenan cried out.

"This is the power of a Pro duelist. Next, I equip Triforce with Machine Conversion Factory, giving it 300 ATK and DEF. Attack Garnet Jack! I guess you're not ready for the Pro League yet." Triforce raised his tri-gun at Garnet Jack and shot his fire shell at him, creating an explosion.

"Noooo! Keenan lost! And I thought he was faring well!" Xavier over-dramatized.

"Zeke…." Harper said. Even Blake frowned. But someone yelled as the explosion started to clear, making everyone turn their attention to the duel. The explosion cleared and everyone was surprised to see Keenan still standing and Garnet Jack still standing.

"Whoa! You're still standing!?" Joshua gasped out. Keenan smiled in response and pointed next to him to his risen Trap card. "This is Stone Chorus. During this turn, a monster I choose is not destroyed by battle. Not only that, but because my monster wasn't destroyed, I don't lose any Effect damage."

"You still lose 300 Life Points."

"True. But I also gain Life Points equal to the monster's level x 400. Because Garnet Jack was a level 3, I gain 1200 Life Points before I lose damage."

Keenan: 1700

Everyone that was on Keenan's side took a sigh of relief. "I really thought Keenan would lose." A boy said. "That was a close one for him." Another boy said. "He's so dreamy." A girl said. Joshua laughed, alerting Keenan. "What's so funny?"

"You. You just saved yourself. But that still doesn't prove you should be in the Pro League."

"You can't defeat me this turn. So what else you got?"

Joshua smiled. "I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Keenan abruptly sat down, surprising Joshua, and everyone in the room. "What are you doing?" Joshua asked.

"I was so psyched when I found out you were coming!"

"Really?"

"I always wanted to not only duel a Pro duelist, but to _defeat _one."

"Defeat one?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I want to become strong and I can do that if I can defeat you."

"Eh. That's a good goal. I had one like that. It was to go to the Pro League one day. And yours is to defeat a Pro duelist? Maybe you can. But I'm different. You won't defeat me. You have to train before winning against me can happen."

"I will win!" Keenan drew a card. (1). "Sweet! I use Card Wrecker's effect to discard him. Because I did, I can draw 2 cards." Keenan discarded and drew 2 cards. "Then I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared and Joshua drew a card.

"Man, this is just too intense!" Xavier said. "Every time Keenan saves himself, Joshua comes back even harder."

"Yeah. What do you think Blake?" Harper asked. Blake shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. He's doing better than I thought."

"So what did you think?"

"I thought Keenan would lose in 3 turns."

"3 turns?!" Keenan's friends yelled out at once.

"Admit it Blake! He almost had you when you two dueled!"

"I'm not saying he didn't. I'm saying he can't win. But he's faring well." Xavier just shook his head as he turned back to the duel.

Joshua drew a card. (2). "I set a monster face-down and attack your Garnet Jack with Triforce!" Triforce ran up to Garnet Jack and destroyed him and then tried to shoot Keenan with his fire shell, but as the shell was flying through the air, a spirit of a Duel Monster appeared and sliced the shell in half, surprising Joshua. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be defeated?!"

Keenan: 1400

"Yeah I would. But I used Card Wrecker's effect. By Banishing it, I can negate the effect of a monster until the turn ends. So I stopped your monster's effect and saved myself."

"Man, you just don't give up, huh? I never met someone like you before."

"Thanks. I just want to win."

"That may be, but I won't lose that easily. Don't forget, I can still attack you directly."

"Yeah, I knew that. So I activate Destruct Raise. When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can summon it straight to the field. Come back, Garnet Jack!" The lumberjack with his original silver axe appeared.

"But I also activate Summon Force. Because a monster was Special Summoned, I can destroy a monster on the field." The spirit of a long, gigantic dragon with two mouths appeared and charged a blast in its bottom mouth. Then it released it at Genex Ally Solar and destroyed it.

"I end my turn."

"Man. I hope I don't have to duel a Pro duelist. They're strong!" Xavier said.

"You're telling me," Harper said. "I just hope Keenan can win."

"I gotta end this. I draw!" Keenan drew a card. "I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Joshua smiled. "Let me guess; a Trap card?"

"What if it is?" Keenan asked.

"As a Pro, I know that if I attack, that Trap could defeat me. So let's see what my deck gives me. I draw!" Joshua drew a card. He looked at it and smiled. (2). "I send Triforce to the graveyard to Tribute Summon Genex Army(LV 6) in Attack Position." Triforce disappeared and an army machine robot carrying a rocket launcher on its shoulder and a slime tank on its back appeared. (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300)

"When this fighter is summoned, any card I choose is destroyed. I choose that monster of yours!" Genex Army unleashed a barrage of rockets at Garnet Jack and destroyed it. "Now, this is the end of the duel. Genex Army, attack Keenan directly!" Genex Army readied his weapon, but Keenan quickly countered. "Trap activate! Space Force! Not only is your monster's ATK reduced to zero, but that monster is also banished!" Joshua gasped as a portal appeared and sucked Genex Army inside.

"I end my turn."

Principal Zanders was sitting and watching the duel when a teacher sat down next to her. "He's a feisty one, isn't he?"

"Mr. Thompson. You are also a teacher and all teachers were called here. Can you explain that?"

"Hehe. Sorry. I wanted to catch up on some paperwork. You know, grading papers and all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He got an F on a test, but he's different on the field."

"He is. Maybe you taught him well. I mean, you are the school's best duel teacher."

"Aw shucks. You're making me blush. No, he just has a knack for it. Besides, except for that test, we haven't really been indulging in any lessons." Principal Zanders raised a brow in surprise. "You haven't been teaching my students Mr. Thompson?"

"I can explain that. Come on, it's the first week. I want the kids to relax a little."

"I think that's what the summer is for Mr. Thompson."

"Eh. True. Don't worry ma'am."

"Maybe we should test him even further." The principal said with a smirk. Mr. Thompson also smiled. "A test? You got my attention. What do you got?"

"Okay Keenan. Make your move."

"Let's end this! I draw!" Keenan drew a card. "Okay. I summon Raging Knight(LV 4) in Attack Position." A knight cladded silver and red armor, carrying a sword in his left hand and a shield with a symbol of fire in his right appeared. He was wearing a black helmet with Chinese symbols on it. (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500)

"I can't believe it. I'm about to win! This is so cool! Raging Knight, attack!" Raging Knight rushed towards Joshua, rotating his sword as he did, and pierced his stomach. But Joshua was instead rejuvenated.

Joshua: 3200  
Keenan: 1400

"Hold on! Your Life Points _increased_?! But how?"

"I activated Rainbow Life. I gain all damage I would usually take this turn."

"Oh man! I can't defeat this guy!" Keenan said in anger. Joshua laughed at this and drew a card. "I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Keenan took his turn and drew. "I summon Sun Lancer(LV 2) in Attack Position." A warrior with the head of a sun carrying a spear appeared. (ATK: 300/DEF: 100)

"Things are about to heat up, because Sun Lancer deals 500 points of damage to you Joshua for each LIGHT monster I control, including Sun Lancer. So 500 points are gone!" Sun Lancer threw his weapon at Joshua, piercing him, returning to Sun Lancer afterwards. "Agh!"

Joshua: 2700

"Next, I'll activate Raging Knight's effect. For the duration of the turn, he gains 500 ATK." Raging Knight grew angry and angry, causing his sword to be engulfed in flames. (ATK: 2400)

Joshua smiled, taking this chance to activate his Trap. "I was hoping you would do something like that. I activate Overworked. Because Raging Knight's ATK is higher than his original, he is destroyed." Raging Knight shattered, but Sun Lancer rushed for Joshua and pierced him on Keenan's orders.

Joshua: 2400

Joshua drew a card and looked at it. He smiled. "Keenan. It was so awesome to duel you!"

"'Was'? What do you mean?"

"What I mean was that this is the final turn. I Normal Summon Genex Turbine(LV 4) in Attack Position." A green robot with a turbine weapon attached to it appeared. (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1300)

"All "Genex" monsters gain 400 ATK. So, with the sufficient ATK, Turbine, attack and destroy Raging Knight!" Shooting a blast from his turbine, Genex Turbine destroyed Raging Knight, creating an explosion and knocking Keenan down to the ground.

"Keenan!" Harper cried out.

"It's okay. He had something to protect him! I just know it!" Xaiver cried out too. But the smoke cleared and Keenan's friends and fans were disappointed when it declared Joshua the winner.

Joshua: Winner  
Keenan: 0

The Augmented Reality deactivated and Joshua took off his gazer. "Well, that took a while." Joshua walked over to Keenan and offered a hand. Keenan took that offer and stood up. "I can't believe I lost."

"Keenan!" Harper yelled as she ran towards him, with Xavier running behind her. "Hey guys."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm cool."

"Are you…disappointed?" Xavier asked.

"Well…."

"Don't be." Joshua said. "You battled great!"

"I did?"

"Definitely! I had to be on my toes to win!"

"So what about the Pro League?" Harper asked.

"Well, I'll put in a few good words. Maybe when you graduate and grow stronger, we all will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Joshua." Keenan said with a bow. Principal Zanders took the stand. "Wasn't that an incredible duel everyone!? Even though Joshua won, Keenan put up one heck of a fight, would you all say?" The students responded by cheering for both duelists.

"Joshua, do you have any last words before you leave?"

"Yeah. I just want to say that it was an honor to duel Keenan. He is a great duelist and the Pro League will be glad to have him when he graduates." The students clapped for the speech that was made. "And I don't like to leave my fans, but I must take off. But I will stay for just a few minutes to sign any autographs." The students almost immediately rushed to Joshua to get a hug and autograph and a picture. Keenan and his friends laughed at their classmates' childish ways.

* * *

In the school office, a teenage boy walked in. He had long crimson hair with black highlights. He had a dark symbol on his right hand and was wearing a cargo vest with a shirt underneath and baggy cargo pants along with black shoes. He walked up to the counter. "What's your name?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"My name…is Rex Gamin." The boy said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: How was it everyone? Looks like Rex is here! Does that spell bad news? Whatever you think, don't forget to R&R. If I made any mistakes (I hope not!), please tell me.

Rex Gamins enters Heartland High and becomes friends with Keenan, just like his master wanted. But trouble follows and Rex steps up to fend off this problem, much to Keenan's amazement. **Next Time: Hidden Motive**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

**Zeke**

Skyline Digger  
Level 2/WIND  
?/Effect  
ATK: 200/DEF: 200

When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card and show it to your opponent(s). Then, depending on the type of card you drew(Monster, Spell, Type), you can select and add a card of the same type drawn from your deck. The added card must be shown to your opponent(s).

Strength Boost  
Normal Spell

Select 1 monster you control. Increase that monster's ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn.

Troubling Days  
Normal Spell

If you control no monsters and your opponent controls at least 2 monsters, draw 2 cards.

Jewel Axe  
Equip Spell

Equip only to a "Jewel" monster. Increase that monster's ATK by 1000. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, this card's controller can draw 1 card.

Garnet Jack  
Level 3/EARTH  
Warrior  
ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200

_A lumberjack with a silver axe. He chops wood all day and all night._

Stone Chorus  
Normal Trap

Select 1 face-up monster you control. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. Then gain Life Points equal to that monster's level x400.

Card Wrecker  
Level 2/EARTH  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ?/DEF: ?

You can discard this card from your hand. If you do, draw 2 cards. By banishing this card from your graveyard, negate the effect of an opponent's monster until the end of the turn.

Destruct Raise  
Normal Trap

When a monster you control is destroyed, Special Summon it.

Summon Force  
Normal Trap

When a monster is Special Summon to your side of the field, destroy 1 monster on the field.

Space Force  
Normal Trap

Reduce the ATK of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Then, you can banish the monsters affected by this effect.

Raging Knight  
Level 4/FIRE  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900/DEF: 1500

Once per turn, until the End Phase, increase this card's ATK by 500.

Sun Lancer  
Level 2/LIGHT  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 300/DEF: 100

Once per turn, for each face-up LIGHT monster you control, including this card, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.


	7. Hidden Motives

Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Chosen  
Chapter 7- Hidden Motives

Another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Last Time…

_Keenan continued his duel with Pro duelist Joshua Finguard. With each side giving thier all, Joshua stepped up his game and outplayed Keenan, defeating him. Rex Gamin then enrolled into Heartland High school. _

* * *

_Deep in you(The scene opens up to Keenan Serpentine, who's waking up and heading outside)_

_How to find the strength inside? (A shadowed figure, revealed the be Kalka, appears before the walking Keenan and Keenan activates his Duel Disk)_

_It challenges you_

_Taking all that you can find(Keenan is losing, but a silhouetted figure with a silhouetted warrior, revealed to be Xavier with his appears in front of Keenan and puts its hand on Keenan's shoulder, giving him strength)_

_It's alright, trust in yourself_

_So come on, it's because you've come this far (The silhouetted opponent disappears and Keenan and the silhouetted friend run forward)_

_It's waiting for you (A whirlwind strikes the ground in front of them, stopping them. Keenan looks behind him and sees a silhouetted girl, revealed to be Harper and a silhouetted monster with wings, revealed to be Harpie Lady, behind her)_

_You must raise yourself above and touch the sky (Five shadowy figures then appear, stopping Keenan and his friends)_

_The dreams we see so far (Keenan imagines dueling a silhouetted woman and smiles)_

_Together makes us who we are (The silhouetted girl and boy stand behind Keenan in support)_

_So don't let go, you know we're almost there(It begins to rain and Keenan, dueling the five figures, with an silhouetted beast-warrior in front of him, reaches for his Life Point counter, trying to give up. But another silhouetted appears, smiles, and points to the sky where a gigantic silhouetted machine appears and shot at the figures with its gun-like weapon)_

_I see you, endless gazing up to the sky, wondering why (Something causes Keenan to look up to the sky and an image of a woman smiling appears. A hand touches his shoulder and he looks back to see just a glimpse of a spirit of a woman before she disappears)_

_And you feel you can't go on, but you know this isn't the end (Keenan smiles and with his friends' support, he causes the five figures to disappear and the three continue to run)_

_So come on, it's a lie when shaking in fear(As they're running, a silhouette of a little kid with a small silhouetted monster flying with her and a silhouetted boy with a silhouetted armored warrior joins them, but the ground in front of them then rumbles and from it emerges a humongous silhouetted dragon with a shadowy figure standing on top of it)_

_You're fooling yourself(Keenan gets knocked back, but his friends encourage him to get back up. A silhouetted figure with a large silhouetted dragon appears and begins fighting the silhouetted opponent. Keenan yells, and with the silhouetted figure's dragon's support, the silhouetted figure disappears)_

_It is true you'll never run away from here(The six friends continue to run and the sun comes out and they stop. Keenan draws the top card of his deck and raises it to the sky as a shadowed beast-warrior appears and he and his friends' monsters stand behind their respective owners)_

* * *

Mr. Robins, Keenan's Social Studies teacher was teaching a lesson but Keenan wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was roaming through his deck with a frown.

"Hey! Keenan!" Xavier said. But Keenan didn't respond. "Um, hey Keenan!" Keenan looked up from looking at his deck with a bored look on his face. "Yeah?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Still upset about losing to Joshua?"

"Eh…not really. I really wanted to win, but that couldn't be helped. I still had so much fun though!"

"Well, I have something that will cheer you up. Harper said she was going to go to the Heartland Museum. I'm going too and I know she would want you to come too."

"I don't know."

"Aw, come on! If you don't go, Harper'll get mad! And she'll take it out on me!"

"Okay, okay! I'll go."

"Yes! Thanks man!"

"Whoever is talking, please cut it out!" Mr. Robins ordered. Xavier quickly covered his mouth, laughing a little after. Xavier started whispering. "So she'll be waiting by the courtyard afterschool. I don't think we should keep her waiting." Keenan didn't verbally respond and instead shook his head for confirmation.

The bell suddenly rung, alerting the many students who were asleep by interrupting their sleep, including Keenan, who was still a little out in space. He along with Xavier walked out of the classroom, not hearing Mr. Robins say, "Don't forget that your project is due tomorrow". While walking to his next class he had with Xavier, Keenan bumped in someone, resulting in both males falling down. "Ow, ow!" The guy Keenan bumped into said. "Oops! Sorry!" Keenan said getting up and lending out a hand. The guy took the hand and got up. "Hey! What's your de-wait! You're…you're Keenan Serpentine, aren't you!?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm him. Who are you?" The guy smiled. "I'm Rex Gamin. I'm new here."

"Oh cool!"

"Yeah. Hey look. Since I'm new, I don't really have any friends, so can we…hang out?"

"Hang out? Of course!"

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"So what's your next class?"

"Here; I just got my schedule." Rex dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Keenan, who read it. He smiled. "Oh cool! You have 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 6th period with me. Sweet!"

"I do? I haven't really looked at my schedule yet. So whose are 5th period teacher?"

"Oh, it's Mr. Johnson. We have Science. Actually, I heard we have a lab today. So you want to be my lab partner?"

"…um, sure."

"Cool. But first, we have lunch before class. You want to eat with us?"

"O-okay."

* * *

Keenan and Xavier got their lunch and headed to the table where Harper was. "Hey you guys." She said. Xavier and Keenan noticed that Harper's breasts were laying on the table and their noses bled. "Ahem…w-well. Harper, are you going to feed those puppies. They're just lying there." Harper was about to say ask what her friend meant, but caught herself when she figured it out. A vein grew from her head and the next thing, Keenan and Xavier saw was the floor. "Ow! Harper!"

"Whoa! Why are you guys on the floor?" Rex said, standing there with his food. The two recovered but a bump grew. Xavier and Keenan looked at Harper, but she sported a glare and the two proceeded to talk about something else just to avoid making a friend for their bumps. "Um, no reason. Oh, Harper, this is Rex. We met after class. And I don't think I told you, but this is my friend Xavier."

"Hi. I'm Rex Gamin. I'm new here."

"Well, Rex. Welcome to our group." Harper said with a smile.

"Thanks. Um, K-Keenan, I heard that you lost against Pro duelist Joshua Finguard."

"…Well, yeah. But I'm not bummed. I'm actually over it."

"Hey speaking of. Rex, you duel?" Xavier asked.

"Ma-maybe. No-yeah. But I only duel when I have to."

"So what's your deck like?"

"My deck? Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Aw, come on! I'll duel you!" Keenan said with glee. Harper shook her head, laughing. "You just duel whenever you can, don't you Keenan?"

"Hey, a duel's a duel. So, you up for it?"

"Um, sorry. But I decline."

"Aw…." Suddenly, the sound of Xavier yelping because his head was being pulling by few curls alerted Keenan, Harper and Rex. "AHHH!"

"Xavier!" Keenan yelled out. The culprit was the captain of the basketball team. He and his teammates starting laughing. "Hehehe! Oh man, I can STILL get you with that! What a stupid kid!"

"What did you do that for Bobby!? We're on the same team!" Xavier yelled.

"SO!? It's still fun to do!"

"Hey, stop it!" Keenan yelled. "You're telling ME what to do?! Yeah right!" The basketball team then pushed Keenan to the ground. Rex sat there and watched. _"If I don't do anything, Keenan might think something is up. I have to earn his trust! _Hey! You!" Bobby turned to Rex and frowned. "What? You want some too!?" Bobby then pushed Rex down, earning some laughs from his friends. Rex growled and his right hand with the dark symbol started glowing. "No. I can't unleash my power. Not now. It's too soon." The dark symbol stopped glowing and Rex rose up. "Hey! I challenge you to a duel!" There was a moment of silence by everyone, but then Bobby and his friends busted out laughing. "Hahaha! You want to duel ME?! Are you on drugs!?"

"Are you scared to lose to me?"

"In your dreams! Fine, I accept your challenge. So, right here, right now?" Rex was going to answer, but was interrupted by Principal Zanders and Mr. Thompson. "Hey! What's going on!?" The former yelled out. "Uh oh! It's the Principal and Vice-Principal!" A kid cried out.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Zanders asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking to our buddies here." Bobby said with a smirk.

"Yeah right! Bobby pushed us!" Xavier yelled.

"He did? Mr. Thompson, can you handle this?"

"Yeah. Keenan, Xavier, Harper, Rex, Bobby. Follow me. Everyone else, get back to eating!" Principal Zanders headed back to her officer while Mr. Thompson, Keenan's friends and Bobby headed to his office and everyone else, including Bobby's friends, went back to eating.

In Mr. Thompson's office, he was sitting in his chair with his hands interlocked. "Okay. From the beginning, explain what happened-"

And at no moment's notice, Xavier and Bobby went at it, arguing at each other and talking at the same time. But it was to no avail as Mr. Thompson stopped it. "Enough! One at a time!" The two quieted down and Bobby started to talk. "Well, sir. I just wanted to talk with my teammate and his friends. And then he abruptly tried to push me. I pushed in only in self-defense."

"What?! That's a load of bull-"

"Xavier! What's your side of the story?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"My friends and I were just talking and eating and Bobby walked up and pulled my hair. He pushed me and when Keenan tried to help me, Bobby pushed him too. Then he pushed Rex here too!"

"You did?"

"Well…"

"That is not acceptable! You and Xavier are teammates. If you two were playing, I wouldn't mind, but you're not."

"So am I expelled?" Bobby said with an attitude

"No."

"No?!" Xavier yelped out.

"No. But if I see you bullying anyone again, then you are. Do you understand?"

"…"

"Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Get back to lunch. All of you." Keenan's friends and Bobby left the room and Mr. Thompson leaned back in his chair and sighed.

Keenan and everyone were walking back to lunch when Bobby stopped us. "Listen here, twerps. You guys are all lucky. Next time, you won't be!" Bobby tried to leave, but Rex grabbed his arm with his own right hand. "What the…hey, let go!" Rex was thinking of using his powers, but instead let go. "Don't mess with us again!"

"Grrr…whatever!" Bobby walked away and Keenan slapped Rex on the back. "Thanks man! You really helped us!"

"Yeah, no problem."

"But I thought you wouldn't show us your deck?"

"Well…."

"Keenan, stop pressuring him!" Harper said. "Don't listen to him Rex. If you don't want to show us your deck, it's okay."

"Haha. Thanks."

"Sure. Let's get back."

* * *

It was the end of the school day and the students were heading home, staying for extracurricular activities, staying because they head detention or hanging out with their friends. Keenan and his friends were at their lockers, which happened to be pretty close to one another. "Oh, I forgot to mention Rex. Harper, Xavier and I are going to a museum today. Want to tag along?" Keenan asked.

"A museum? That sounds fun. Okay, I'll join!"

"Yes! The more the merrier! Let's go!" But the friends were stopped by a commotion outside: an explosion. "Uh, what was that?!" Harper questioned.

"It sounded like an explosion…I think a duel's going on!" Xavier said. "Let's go!" The friends all rushed outside and found that Xavier was right: a duel was happening. The friends set their Duel Gazers. Bobby was dueling. He just declared an attack. "Inzektor Exa-Stag, attack directly!" A bulky blue armored machine warrior with bull horns rushed at his opponent and punched him, knocking him to the ground. "Ahh!"

Bobby: Winner  
Opponent: 0

The Augmented Reality was deactivated and Bobby's friends cheered for him. "I'm just the greatest! No one can defeat me!" Bobby boasted. A whistle alerted Bobby; it was Rex. Bobby smiled. "Well, well. You're Xavier's friend."

"I still want that duel I challenged!"

"Still? Okay. I know you saw my victory just now. Are you not scared?"

"You'll be the one scared when I pummel you into oblivion."

"Uh…whatever. Let's duel." The two took their spots and activated their Duel Disks and equipped their Duel Gazers. Other students set their gazers and others disappeared. The Augmented Reality was set. **"Augmented Reality Vision Link Established."**

"DUEL!" The two yelled. They each drew 5 cards.

Rex: 4000  
Bobby: 4000

"The better duelist goes first! I draw!" Rex drew a card. "I'll just keep you guessing. I set 1 monster and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared but Bobby just scoffed. "You won't win just defending. Here, I'll prove it. I draw!" Bobby drew a card. "I summon Inzektor Centipede(LV 3) in Attack Position." A brown padded armor humanoid centipede with scarab-shaped blades appeared. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)

"Centipede, destroy that face-down monster! It's feeding time!" Centipede made his way to the unknown monster, pulling back his right weapon to get it ready for a strike, and caused the unknown monster to be revealed. The unknown monster revealed itself to be a dominantly grey armored robot with claws with orange energy inside them. (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000)

The grey armored robot fended off the humanoid centipede, causing it to return to Bobby.

Bobby: 3600

"Grrr….that was nothing. It's only the first turn. I end my turn." Rex drew a card and compared his hand. It contained **Constellar Aldebaran, Constellar Kaus, Barrier Wave, Lumenize, Shine Palace and Ray of Hope.**

"I summon Constellar Kaus(LV 4) in Attack Position." A white, mechanical horseman carrying a golden bow appeared. (ATK: 1800/DEF: 700)

"I switch Acubens to Attack Position and have Kaus attack Inzektor Centipede!" Constellar Kaus galloped towards Inzektor Centipede. It readied his golden bow and released and shot an arrow. The arrow wisped through the air like you would snap a whip and it pierced the humanoid centipede and destroyed the humanoid centipede.

Bobby: 3400

"Next, Acubens, it's your turn. Attack!" Constellar Acubens. Acubens jumped into the air and started to spin downwards. Once it got close to Inzektor Centipede, it stopped and downward kicked Bobby, taking him to the ground. "Agrhh!"

Bobby: 2600

"Wow! Rex is dominating Bobby!" Xavier said with awe.

"I know. Rex is good!" Keenan added.

Angry, Bobby rose to his feet and growled. "That…was just a lucky hit. I'm far from done!" Rex smiled in response. "Funny, I was going to say that too."

"Hilarious. Are you finished?" Rex looked over his hand, threw a card face-down and gave it to Bobby, who drew a card. "Oh-ho! You're in for it now! I summon Inzektor Dragonfly(LV 3) in Attack Position." A red, humanoid dragonfly appeared. She was carrying a sniper-rifle like weapon. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800)

"Next, I'll equip Inzektor Hornet to Dragonfly through its own ability. Hornet gives Dragonfly 3 extra levels and its own ATK and DEF." (LV 6/ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000)

"This isn't enough though. I activate Premature Burial to bring back Inzektor Centipede." The humanoid centipede reappeared. "Now, you're asking yourself, 'is he done already? I can't take his awesome skills', and it is okay if you are. And the answer to your question is, no. I'm _not _done. I equip Inzektor Ant to Centipede, giving it 3 extra levels and Ant's ATK and DEF." (LV: 6/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800)(Bobby's Hand: 2)

Xavier gulped. "Uh-oh guys. Bobby has two level 6 monsters. You know what's coming next."

"Yeah…trouble." Keenan said. But then he smiled. "But I don't think Rex will have a problem."

"I hope not." Harper said. Bobby laughed. "Hahaha! Do you see what I have? Before I build the Overlay Network, I'll give you a chance to give up. Go ahead, give up." Rex didn't respond though. He just kept a straight face. He started moving his hand slow towards his Life Point counter.

"Rex, don't!" Keenan protested. "Don't listen to him! Give up!" Rex abruptly stopped, laughing a little. "W-why are you laughing?"

"Because you're a joke! I would love to send you into obli-you know what? Forget it. Just continue your turn."

"I will. I build the Overlay Network and Overlay my two level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon Inzektor Exa-Beetle(Rank 6) in Attack Position." The two Inzektor monsters disappeared into the created portal and a bulky golden armored beetle with a spear as a hand appeared. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)

"Wait! Only 1000 ATK? Something's wrong guys!" Xavier said.

"I think it makes up for it with its ability. I just hope Rex won't regret it." Keenan said. Bobby smiled. "I overheard your friends and he's right. Exa-Beetle equips any monster in either graveyard. But we don't have any monsters."

"Then why summon it?"

"This is why. First, I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards. Then, I equip it with three Equip Spells: Inzektor Axe-Zektahawk, Crossbow-Zektarrow and Sword-Zektkaliber. With these three Equip Spells, Beetle gains 2300 ATK." (ATK: 3300)

"Inzektor Beetle, attack Constellar Acubens!" Using his axe and sword, Inzektor Beetle ran towards the latter, dragging weapons along the ground, making a noise so loud, Keenan, his friends and the spectators that were watching, had to cover their ears. But Rex wasn't fazed and activated his Trap. "This is my favorite part of the duel: when my opponents think they have the upper hand when they, in reality, do not. I activate Lumenize." A bright light occurred that made Inzektor Beetle freeze in its path. "Not only that, but my monster gains _your _monster's ATK, which is 3300." (ATK: 4100)

"4100 ATK!? That's stronger than most of the monsters in the game!" Bobby cried out. Rex smiled. "I'm not even done with you. So you better find a way to defeat me this turn." Bobby looked at his hand and frowned. "I end my turn." A card appeared. (0) Rex drew a card. (5). "First, let's bright things up a bit. I equip Acubens with Shine Palace. It gives my monster 700 ATK." (ATK: 4800)

"Constellar Acubens, attack Inzektor Beetle!" The grey armored robot rushed at the latter and destroyed his with a slash, creating an explosion and knocking Bobby back into a tree, breaking it. "Ahckk!"

Rex: 4000  
Bobby: 1100

"Bobby. You have no idea how much you would be defeated right now if I Xyz Summoned this turn. But I want to toy with you more. So I end my turn and my Trap Lumenize's effect is over." (ATK: 1500)

Bobby drew a card and looked over his hand. _"Grrr…..this kid is strong. My cards can't stand up to them. But I'm not going to lose! _I activate Reasoning. Now you call a monster level."

"Level 5."

"Now, I draw a card." Bobby drew a card and instantaneously perked up with a smile. He showed his card to Rex. "It's a level 6 and not a level 5, so I can Special Summon it in Attack Position." A green armored warrior equipped with large arm blades appeared. (ATK: 2400/DEF: 0)

"Inzektor Giga-Mantis, attack Constellar Acubens!" Giga-Mantis, sharpening his blades, ran to Acubens and sliced it multiple times and destroyed it, creating an explosion. But Rex was unfazed.

Rex: 2400

"Ha! How you like me now?" But Rex just ignored Bobby and drew a card. "This pathetic duel is over worm! I Normal Summon Constellar Aldebaran(LV 3) in Attack Position." A bulky silver armored warrior with bull horns, carrying an energy ring appeared. (ATK: 1300/DEF: 800)

"When this beast is summoned, I can Special Summon Constellar Leonis(LV 3) in Attack Position." A silver armored beast with blue spikes on its body with blue hair, armed with an energy sword appeared. It was also wearing a silver cape. (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1800)

"I'll use its ability to Normal Summon Constellar Sheratan(LV 3) in Attack Position." A column of light hit the ground in front of Rex and when it vanished, a silver armored beast with long, gazelle-like horns appeared. It carried a disk-like gun and was wearing a silver cape. (ATK: 700/DEF: 1900)

"Wow, he has 3 level 3 monsters!" Xavier said. Keenan inaudibly gasped with shock. _"He's going to Xyz Summon? So…was he right when he said he could have won if he Xyz Summoned last turn? But if that's true, then that means he wouldn't have taken any damage and defeated Bobby! That can't be! He's capable of THAT? He's-he's strong!"_

Ren pointed to the center of the field as a portal appeared. "I build the Overlay Network and Overlay Leonis and Sheratan to Xyz Summon Constellar Hyades(Rank 3)." The two aforementioned monsters dissipated into the portal. Another column of light appeared and when it disappeared, and a gold and white armored beast-warrior with twisted horns with two orbs of light appeared. Hyades carried two swords with energy ropes attached to the swords. (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1100)

Bobby saw Rex's two monsters and scoffed. "Oh please. Have you noticed? Your monsters can't even stack up to mine!"

"Right now, on a head-on battle, you're right. But I'm not as stupid as you. I activate Hyades' ability. By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can switch your Mantis to Defense Position." Bobby gasped as Hyades created a ball of shadows with its horns and threw at Inzektor Giga-Mantis. It collided with Stag-Mantis and caused it to kneel.

"Aldebaran, attack Giga-Mantis!" The former charged at the latter and sliced it twice with its energy rings, shattering Giga-Mantis into a thousand pieces. Bobby fell to his rear in shock. "This can't be happening!? I lost?" Rex sported a wicked smile and looked at his dark symbol that gave off a faint glow. But he frowned and the glowing stopped. "Nevermind. Constellar Hyades, attack Bobby directly! I win!" Hyades ran up to Bobby, who showed fear as he looked up at the opposing monster, and pierced him with both swords. "Noo!"

Rex: Winner  
Bobby: 0

The Augmented Reality was deactivated and Keenan and Xavier rushed Rex. "Rex! That was so awesome!" Keenan chirped. "Thanks. It was nothing." Rex answered with a high-five. "Hey, Rex. You could have won without taking a single point of damage!" Xavier said.

"Yeah. Why did you let yourself take damage?" Rex shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. I don't want to make myself look like I'm boasting."

"Either way, you're strong!"

"Thanks Xavier. I…I used to be in this dueling club and I was one of the best."

"Really? Are you still in it?"

"Uh…well…"

"Come on, I want to be in it!"

"Yeah me too!" Keenan said.

"Well, no. It was disbanded."

"Oh."

"Hey you!" Bobby yelled.

"What?" Rex asked.

"You're a good duelist. But that makes me mad! I'm the basketball team captain and I will not be made a fool of!"

"Then we better win Friday's game!" Xavier said.

"Xavier, shut-up. Rex, you're on my list." Bobby and his friends stormed off as Harper talked. "So, you guys ready to go to the museum?"

"Yep." The four friends took off for the Heartland Museum.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! Please R&R.

The basketball game is today and Xavier's excited, because if his team wins, they go to Regionals. But can Xavier and Bobby get along long enough for them to win the game? Find out next time on Yugioh! Zexal: Eternal Chosen. **Next Time: B-Ball**

_**Writer's Own Cards**_

_**None**_


End file.
